


In the Heat of the Night

by alien_lord



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abandonment, Assault, Betrayal, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dating, Despair, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dominant, Domination, Drama, Emotional pain, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forest Sex, Friendship, Groping, High Sex Drive, Horny, Hunting, Infighting, Large Cock, Love, Love Triangle, Mating, Misogyny, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protection, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Werewolves, back stabbing, cock drunk, daddy paul, edward is a douche, everyone is horny, everyone wants to fuck, ex friends, housebroken, imprint, jacob has issues, jacob is horny, jake is desperate, lying, misogyistic dirty talk, moving in, non con, pack dynamic, paul is so jealous, paul wants to fuck, reunite, running a train, semi whump, sexaul assualt, sexist dirty talk, smelling another man, some emotional pain, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Paul's sent to guard Bella, and she lands up leaving her house to head into the forest, he follows her, curious to see what she's up to. However, when he sees her, something overpowering happens, and Paul's left with his whole world shaken, driven by a lust he can't control.





	1. Chapter 1

Paul had been on guard duty all night at Bella’s house. He wasn’t supposed to let her know he was there, and he was content to stay lurking around the trees just past her house. She was in love with one of the cold ones, the leeches. He’d run off and abandoned her, but that didn’t mean that her leech enemies had also left. 

The girl cold one, the one with the long red hair, he’d forgotten her name, and it took a minute for it to come back to him. Victoria, that was it. She was still around, waiting for a moment to attack Bella. 

For whatever reason, Jacob had convinced Sam that Bella needed protection, and after Jacob’s many long days and nights of guarding her himself, Sam agreed. Now Paul was here, being punished by having to watch her house, in the middle of the drizzly forest, and he hated it. Part of him didn’t mind, he was attracted to her, and he wanted her, but he hated the way she made him feel.   
Her lights had gone off, and he sat back, hoping that the night was uneventful so that he could go home and crash, and then ream Jacob out tomorrow for subjecting him to this. 

However, just less than a moment later, the front door creaked open, and one of Paul’s ears raised, listening. He sniffed the air, and stood up, backing up a little to keep himself hidden. 

Bella crept out of the front door, and locked it. She pulled her hood up over her head, drizzle falling on the shoulders of her sweater. Looking around nervously, she headed off towards the woods where Paul was hiding. She was oblivious to him being there, and he let her get a little bit ahead before he started to follow her. 

Fucking incredible, he complained internally, and it was less than a moment later when Sam replied to him.   
Do you need help? Is Victoria there?

Paul heaved a sigh. Wouldn’t it be nice if the ginger blood sucker appeared, and killed Bella? His problems would be over.   
Nah. He answered back. Everything’s fine. The leech lover just came outside briefly. 

He lied, but he hoped Sam wouldn’t question him about it. He couldn’t lie to direct questions from the alpha. Sam believed him, and left it alone, and Paul continued padding through the forest after Bella. He stepped on a twig, and it made a low snapping sound, and he froze. She turned her head, freezing in her spot, but after a moment continued on. 

He continued following her, until they arrived at a clearing. The moon cast some light down on the field, and Bella just stood there, absorbing the moonlight. Paul watched her in silence for a few moments. He wanted her, but it was hard for him to admit it. He hated her, but he also desired her, with a lust that he couldn’t explain. 

She stood there, moonlight radiating off her pale face, and he moved a little, out of the woods, watching her, hungry. His nose poked out of the forest, and he stepped forward some more, watching her. He stepped on a twig, and she spun around, seeing him for the first time.   
“Jake!” She called, raising a hand to her chest. “You scared me-“. 

He laughed a little internally that she thought he was Jake. Could she not tell them apart? Probably not, because she spent all of her time pining over dead blood suckers. His fur was a very different colour than Jake’s was, and Jake was much broader. Paul was slim, and tightly coiled.   
She walked toward him, and he stood stock still, breathing in her powerful floral smell. She headed over, distracted from her memories in the field, and stood next to him. Bella ran a hand over the fur on his neck, her soft hand stroking him gently. “How did you find me, Jake?” 

For some reason, the fact that she was touching him, and calling him by someone else’s name, infuriated him. With a snarl, he transformed back, standing in front of her, bare naked, skin glistening under the moon light. His pants had been tied to his leg, but he didn’t bother pulling them on. He didn’t care that much. He stood in the damp grass, long strands tickling his legs as he stared at her, her eyes shocked as he stood in front of her. 

The moon radiating down on her face, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. It was if he was feeling every emotion at once. He suddenly didn’t know what to do. His heart was beating so stongly, he thought his chest might cave in. Paul wanted her with every fibre of his body, wanted her more than he wanted to breathe air. If he couldn’t have her, he didn’t want to live. With a shaky breath, his eyes burning through her, he realized. This was imprinting. Of course he’d had to imprint on the blood sucker lover. There was nothing he could do about it now, but his overpowering desire to take her right then and there was burning his insides alive. He couldn’t help but laugh a little at the fact that she thought he was Jake. 

His primal urges were taking over. He wanted to protect her. Dominate her. Mate her. He needed to be in total control of her. Make her his own, and he’d do whatever he wanted to her. She’d worship him, and he’d protect her. 

“Not Jake, sweetheart-“ he growled, taking a step forward, and wrapping his hand around her waist and pulling her flat against him, they molded together, like they puzzle pieces, made to fit together. She didn’t resist, staring into his eyes like he was suddenly her whole life. He knew that she was feeling the imprint too, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to take her then and there. 

“Oh-Paul, I didn’t-“ Bella stuttered, shocked. He pressed his finger against her soft lips. “No more speaking”. 

She gasped at his touch, his fingers burning her skin as he yanked her against him. “Take it off-“. He told her, and she did, pulling her sweater up over her head and dropping it in the grass, followed by her shirt and then her bra. Her breasts were so pale and so perfect, reflecting the moonlight in front of him. He leaned forward, hand wrapping around the soft skin of her throat, other hand reaching down to grab her breast, and bring his mouth down to her nipple. He teased the delicate skin of her nipple, and she let out a light moan as he nipped the soft skin. Leaning back up, he looked down at her, there was a difference in height. His hand still on her throat, he pushed her to her knees, and she looked up at him, does eyes trusting him in anything he did. Shoving her forward toward his erection, she opened her mouth wide, lips wet with saliva, hungrily waiting to taste his dick on her tongue. 

He teased her for a moment, moving his erection to her lips as she hungrily tried to take him in her mouth. He wouldn’t let her though, forcing her to stay on her knees as he stroked his length in front of her. 

She gasped in frustration, looking up at him, lips parted and wet, and while he wanted to jam his dick down her throat hard enough that she’d whimper and gag, there was one thing that he wanted more, and that was to make her his mate. 

Lust raced through his stomach, filling his loins with fire, the feeling so strong that he felt consumed with desire. 

“Get up, sweetheart-“ he told her, and she scrambled to her feet, naked on top, but still wearing her jeans. He needed to dominate her, that was the only thing he could think in his lust ravaged mind. He crushed his lips against hers, shoving her back and slamming her into a tree, she let out a cry, but it was pain mixed with pleasure. Their mouths were hot, saliva mixing together as he crushed her against the tree. Grabbing her waist, he spun her around, her hands grabbing at the tree for support. Grabbing her jeans, he tore them off, acting like they were made of paper. 

They fell to the ground, and left her wearing small, purple underwear. “Oh, Paul-“ she moaned, turning her head around to look at him. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and kept her looking straight ahead. With one easy tug her torn panties joined her jeans on the ground.   
He shoved her legs apart with his knee, feeling how wet she was, and being able to smell the arousal in the hair. It made him ravenous.   
He grabbed her hips, yanking her back so that he could set up an angle for penetration. He thrust into her, and she moaned, “Oh, Paul – I need you-“ he thrust harder, rubbing over her g-spot as she screamed into the moonlit field. 

“Tell me how much you want me-“ he breathed, sliding out before thrusting himself into her, hard. 

“Oh, god!” Bella explained, “Paul! I need you so much, oh my god-“ She was breathless, and her legs shook as he pounded her against the tree. Sweat rolled down his back and he just wanted to be as deep in her as he could. There was nothing he wanted more than to be completely intertwined with her at all times. He thrust, hand knotted deeply in her hair, as she moaned, trying to roll her hips back to get more of him inside of her. 

Yanking her head back, he bit the smooth skin of her neck, feeling her heart beating under the skin, it was pulsing so fast. He brushed his teeth over her neck, before he knew the right spot to bite. With one hard bite, he pierced the skin, and Bella went limp in his arms. With a shudder, he came, and it was like everything made sense for the first time. He was complete, and he’d found the other half of him. 

He let Bella go, and she dropped to her knees on the grass, panting for breath. Paul’s dick was already twitching back to life, he wasn’t finished, he had a lot of rounds left in him to expend. 

“Get up, Princess-“ He told her, “You haven’t came yet, and I won’t be totally satisfied till you cum, screaming my name”.   
The first time had just been a warm up, to show her that he was her mate, and that he intended to mate with her continuously, until she was pregnant with their child, not that that would stop him anyway. 

This was the way it was going to be, from now on. 

Bella panted, and stood up, her legs still shaking, but she wanted to please Paul.


	2. Lust for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul isn't sure what to do now that he and Bella have imprinted. Bella invites him to dinner, and Jake is acting suspicious.

Chapter Two: 

Paul wasn’t lying when he said that he was ready for round two, and three. By the time he’d finished for the third time, Bella was a sobbing mess. He’d finished with her on the ground on her back, sticks and twigs covering them both. He’d eaten her pussy for close to an hour, enjoying the taste and feeling of her coming in his mouth, before he took her from behind and ravished her pussy with his dick again. 

This time, after a brief pause, he’d flipped her over onto her back, and fucked her in good old missionary position, mud caking onto his knees, and sticks poking into his hands as he pressed them onto the ground around her head. Bella moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head, dick drunk at the feeling of him inside of her. With a shudder, Paul came for the last time, gasping for breath, and briefly resting his head against Bella’s perky chest. 

It was less than a moment though, and he sprung back to his feet, spent dick slowly returning to normal size, and he helped Bella off the ground, her legs sticky with cum, and mud pressed to her thighs. 

“Uh-“ Paul looked around for something for her to wear, he’d shredded her pants and panties, in hindsight probably not the best plan. He grabbed her sweater, shirt and bra off the ground, and she laughed a little, “I’m sure the neighbours and my dad won’t notice my walking bare assed into the house”. 

He looked around and found the jeans that he’d been wearing tied to his leg when he was in werewolf form. “Wear these, just hold them up”. She tugged them on, and Paul caught a glimpse of her pussy one last time and his dick twitched. 

He stared at her, it was as if a different colour light was radiating around her. She was like an angel, sent to Earth to help him find out who he really was. He’d never felt this direct about anything in his life. He knew he wanted her, and she wanted him, and that was all that mattered. It was his life goal to protect her, and have a family with her. He’d never felt so strongly about anything. 

Paul was concerned about going back to wolf shape. He knew that if he changed back he wouldn’t be able to control his thoughts, and the pack would immediately know that he’d imprinted on Bella, and he didn’t want to have a showdown with Jacob right now, not while he was on cloud nine.   
“I’ll walk you back”. Paul told her, even though he was totally naked. He seemed comfortable though, and Bella accepted the offer. “So-“ she trailed off as they walked. She wasn’t a very charismatic speaker, and most of the time she just sounded awkward. “What do we, uh, do now?”  
Paul didn’t really know. He hadn’t had time to think of a plan. He knew that they needed somewhere to live, where he could take care of Bella, and they could start a family. He also needed to deal with Jake, and also the bloodsuckers that were trying to hurt her. If Victoria showed up now, he’d rip her limb from sparkling limb. 

“I don’t know-“ he told her, before turning to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I will protect you, and keep you safe.” His high cheekbones reflected some of the moonlight and it made him look commanding and strong. “I love you Bella. You’re my imprint. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you fucking safe”. 

Bella stared back into his dark eyes, just feeling herself absorbed in warmth as she stared at him. She knew he’d protect her. It was as if every fear had dropped away. She loved him, more strongly than she’d loved Edward, and more than she’d loved Jake. Nothing mattered to her anymore other than Paul.

He leaned forward to brush her hair off of her face, and pressed his mouth against hers. They kissed for a long time, and then walked home. She headed inside with one final look back at him, and he waited until he saw her light turn off in her bedroom before he paced back into the woods. It was cold out, and he was starting to feel it in his human form. He’d have to turn back to wolf anyway to get home, it was a long walk back, and he wasn’t doing it bare ass naked. He’d have to take the chance that the others would hear his thoughts. 

He shifted back, and guarded the rest of the night, before heading home when Bella left in the morning for school. Paul slowly trotted home, exhausted, and immediately crashed. 

When he woke up however, there as a banging on the door of his small house, where he lived with his parents. They’d both headed to work already, and Paul headed to the door to open it, still in his boxers. Pulling the door open with a yawn, he was surprised to see Jake on the other side. 

“You asshole-“ he shoved Paul on the chest, causing him to take a step back. Paul’s head cocked to the side, and he wondered how Jake had found out about him and Bella so quickly. It wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“I couldn’t help it-“ Paul shrugged his lean shoulders, thinking back to his overwhelming feeling of protecting Bella, and also his face in her delicious pussy. 

“You didn’t wait for me to get there to take over your fucking watch-“ Jacob snapped at him, and Paul immediately realized this wasn’t about last night at all.

He fake yawned, “Sorry, man. I was just really tired. It was your own fault for convincing Sam to make me stand out there all night in the fucking drizzle-“ he stretched his hands behind his head and stretched. “She’s okay, I waited till she got into the truck and drove to school-“ he raised an eyebrow. “Where you should probably be too-“. 

Jacob scowled at him, but didn’t disagree, and after a moments silence, scowled, and headed back towards his car, where he promptly drove off, probably to school where he was supposed to be. 

Paul didn’t know how to spend the rest of the day, so he spent most of it pacing around, thinking about Bella, and then pacing some more. When the end of the day came, he sped to her house, in his truck, and parked outside. She was home within minutes, and he got out to great her. “Hey, baby girl”. Paul grinned, offering a half cocked smile. Bella’s face lit up when she saw him, and she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. “Come inside?” She offered, and he nodded. 

As they headed inside, Charlie called from the kitchen. “You hungry, Bella?”

Bella grinned and called back, “Yes, and uh, also we’re having a guest.” Charlie poked his head out of the kitchen door, and blinked in surprise when he saw Paul. 

“Hello, Mr. Swan.” Paul stepped forward and offered his hand, “I’m Paul Lahote”. 

Charlie shook his hand, noticing the firm grip. “Bella doesn’t get a lot of guests over here.” He grinned a little at Paul, “As long as you two behave, we won’t have an issue”. Charlie was glad to see that she had someone over, especially considering she’d been having so much trouble getting over Edward. Normally he’d make a big deal that there was a boy in the house, but not today. 

“I’ll cook up some more food-“ he told them with a grin, “Have fun, kids”. Heading back into the kitchen, Charlie left the two alone.   
Bella grabbed Paul’s hand, and tugged him up the stairs to her room. She opened the door, and he followed inside. The room was a little juvenile, it looked like she hadn’t really updated it since she moved back to Forks, and the bedspread was purple, and seemed out of place. 

He sat on the edge of her bed, and gestured for her to sit with him. For a while, they just laid together, content with just being close beside each other, enjoying the warmth radiating from each other as their bodies pressed close. Soon however, Paul’s hand was sliding up her shirt, and within moments, their clothes were laying on the floor on the bed. Bella pushed on Paul’s chest, urging him to lie on his back, and he did, and she climbed on top to straddle him. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this without protection-“ she whispered, making sure her dad couldn’t hear what she was saying.   
Paul grinned, and then let out a low growl. “We don’t need protection-“ he grabbed her hips and pulled her straight over him. “It doesn’t turn you on, thinking about my baby in your belly?” His voice was so low and husky, that Bella felt herself get wet just hearing him speak. She moaned a little hearing him talk about getting her pregnant, and didn’t complain again. 

She climbed onto his thick cock, sinking most of his length inside of her, taking it all before rocking forward, and bucking her hips. Paul let out a low grown, fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her forward and back harder, thrusting into her. 

It was only a quicky, so Paul came fast, Bella toppling off him, her thigh muscles exhausted, before she got up to clean the cum from her legs before the headed downstairs to dinner. As they got dressed again, and Bella fixed her hair, Paul just stared at her in satisfaction. Looking at how beautiful she was, and how glad he was that she was his. 

After they headed down to dinner, Paul stayed to watch a movie with Bella, and as he was leaving, he walked outside to find Jacob standing, leaning on his truck. 

“You want to tell me what the fuck you were doing?”


	3. Fists Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake confronts Paul about his relationship with Bella, the truth comes out. Angry fights ensue.

Paul stood outside on the steps with his arms crossed, scowl radiating off his face. “I don’t have to tell you shit, Black. Move along.” His face looked like thunder, and he wasn’t in the mood. It was just like Jacob to show up and ruin the perfect mood he’d been in. 

Even Jacob was surprised at the attitude that Paul was giving him, and snarled back. “I told you to watch Bella, not be her best fucking friend.” His thick arms were crossed in front of his chest, his posture cocky, daring the other man to approach him. 

Paul was still taller than Jake, but Jake was broader, and Paul didn’t think twice about approaching the younger teen. He felt content in his ability to kick Jake’s ass. 

“Get out of my face, Black. She doesn’t belong to you.” Paul snapped, his anger barely contained, and his teeth snapping together. His teeth bared, and his expression was more animal than human. 

“She doesn’t fucking belong to you either-“ Jake snarled, and reached out to push Paul in the middle of his chest. Paul stepped aside and easily dodged Jake’s attempted shove, Jake’s hands grazing his shoulder instead. “Get over it-“ Paul snarled, “Don’t make me beat this weird, faux protector thing out of you, it doesn’t suit you, Black.”His fists were tensed at his sides and while he wanted to kick the other’s ass, he was trying to be contained. 

Jacob bristled, and they both snarled at each other, tempers rising to a breaking point. However, a rusty red truck pulled up the driveway, with Sam behind the wheel. “Get in the truck.” He demanded. “If you cause a scene here, I’ll come out and take both of your heads.” Sam had been tipped off by the others that Jake was in a jealous fit, and was going to confront Paul about it. 

Unwillingly they both climbed in the truck, and Sam drove back off towards the reserve. “Don’t say another word until we get back”. He snapped, his fatherly commanding voice distracting them both from their boiling rage. Paul stared out the window, scowling the whole time. The one time something nice happened to him, Jake wanted to ruin it. He was too angry to even check his phone, even though he heard the notifications go off twice.

It wasn’t long before they were back and Paul and Jake both piled out of the car, attempting to hit each other. Sam roared, and shoved them apart. “Break it up-“ he snapped, “What the hell is this about?” Sam’s broad arms pushed the two apart, and his commanding voice momentarily separated them. 

With all the racket, the other members of the pack were piling out of the house, coming to watch the scuffle. They were prepared for something interesting to happen. 

“He was in Bella’s house, having dinner with her, and Charlie-“ Jacob snapped, jealousy leaking through every word he spoke. His eyes were full of hurt, but Paul didn’t care, and used it to hurt him more. 

Paul sneered, “Doing a whole lot more than that too-“ Jake lunged at Paul and Sam’s thick arm shoved them apart.   
“Stop tormenting him.” Sam snapped at Paul, “Cut it out.” 

Paul sneered, but fell silent under the command of his Alpha. Jake was so angry his tendons on the side of his neck were straining, he looked like he was seconds away from transforming. 

“Why were you there?” Sam asked him, dignified and contained as usual.   
Paul looked Jacob straight in the eye. “Bella and I imprinted. I love her. There’s nothing you can fucking do about it.” His jaw was set, and his eyes dark and set as he stared at Jacob, daring him to do something. 

With a half roar, half scream, Jake transformed, and Paul was quick to follow. T-shirts shredded and fell to the ground, as the two began to fight, biting and tearing at each other while dirt flew into the air. 

Sam let the two fight. He wasn’t going to step in and break it up while they were fighting like this, he’d let them wear each other out. He was right, and after a few minutes, they both turned back to human form. Quill and Embry tossed them both sweatpants to replace their shredded pants, and everyone stared in silence for a few moments as Jake and Paul stared each other down, dirty and panting.   
“Come inside.” Sam directed, and everyone stamped back inside. 

After hours of talking, and shouting, and chairs being thrown over, from both Jake and Paul, it was finally decided there was nothing to be done. An imprint was an imprint, and as angry as Jake was, there was nothing he could do about it. Paul and Bella were mated for life.   
Jake stormed out of the house, and stormed back in, numerous times before he finally accepted it as fact. He refused to say anything else to Paul, but Sam snapped at him. 

“He’s your pack mate. Whatever issue you have with him and Bella, you get over it fast, or you stay at home. I can’t trust you to have his back if this is the way you’re going to be acting, like a spoiled child.” 

Paul scowled at Jake, pissed off at the scene that had been made. He didn’t know why they were pandering to Jake at all, he’d imprinted that was end of story. Jake had no chance with Bella now, and maybe that was what was so crushing for him .

Jake turned to Paul and through gritted teeth, snarled, “I’m happy for you-“ and once again left the house.   
“Let him be-“ Sam grumbled, rubbing at his temples. This was just what the pack needed, he thought sarcastically. More irritating drama. He took a deep breath, thinking about all the ways he had the patience of a saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but don't worry! I'm posting more soon, and exciting things are in the future! <3 Thanks for reading!


	4. Diner Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Bella get to know each other, and Sam gives Paul bad news.

Sunlight crept through the window of Paul’s bedroom as he woke up, eyes blinking blearily as he started his day. He’d slept roughly, every time he wasn’t physically near Bella, his sleep was jerky and broken. He stressed about her, having dreams that involved only her, he didn’t dream about anything else anymore. 

Kicking the sheets off his tan legs, he stood up, yanked his boxers straight, and immediately headed for his phone. Typing in his password, he opened the screen up. Scrolling through some text messages from other members of his pack without opening them, he was only looking for one name in particular. 

Bella. And there she was. She’d texted an hour ago, asking if he wanted to go for breakfast. Ooops.

Paul glanced at the clock and sighed, it was already 10:30, he’d slept in, but he did want food. 

Sure babe. He texted back, _I’ll be over soon and pick you up ;) let me shower, and shave my scruffy face._

He’d woken up with stubble, and he looked unkempt with his hair sticking up, and his face unshaved. 

Ding! His phone went off, and Bella had instantly texted him back. _I like the scruffy look!  see you soon!_

Paul momentarily considered keeping his scruff, just based on Bella’s compliment, but he decided against it, and soon he was shaved, showered, and ready to go. He tousled his hair up a little, and put on a sufficiently wrinkled, clean, tshirt. It took a lot of preparation to look this gently ruffled. 

Heading out, he drove his truck to Bella’s house, and picked her up. “Hey baby,” he greeted her when she got in the car, leaning over to give her a kiss. “How was your sleep?”

She sighed as she settled into the seat of the truck. “Uh, not great.” She tossed her brunette hair over one shoulder before buckling up her seatbelt. “I keep having nightmares about Victoria, and worrying about my dad, and you..” she trailed off, sighing once more before staring out the window of the truck. 

Paul’s eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out of the driveway. He didn’t like to hear that she was worried. It bothered him, and it made him feel like a bad protector. 

“Why don’t you come and live with me?” He asked her, voice gruff, “We can get a trailer and live on the reserve till I make some better money and get us a house.” Paul glanced over at Bella, to see how she’d react to the question. 

She sighed, “But what about Charlie? I worry about him being alone... especially if Victoria wants to hurt him.” 

It was Paul’s turn to sigh. “He’s less safe with you living there, then if you were living with me. The pack would still watch over Charlie. We’ll catch Victoria.” He was sure of it. Keeping his eyes on the road, he asked again. “What do you think of living with me?”

Bella shifted her backpack between her feet, and there was a pause before she answered. “I love you Paul, and I know that we’re imprinted. But don’t you think moving in would be a little fast?” She glanced over at him, “I don’t even know your favourite colour, yet.” Biting her lip, she looked down at her lap, not sure what to say next. 

Paul chuckled, deep in his chest, before answering. “That’s alright, Bella. I forget that some people don’t want to move as fast as I do.” He grinned, “We’ll keep getting to know each other.” With a flirty wink, and a half cocked grin, he added, “My favourite colour is olive green.”   
Bella smiled shyly when he told her, and brushing a strand of loose hair off of her face, she spoke, “Mine’s brown.” He cocked his head to the side a little, taking his eyes off the road to linger on her face. “Brown?” Paul asked, unsure if she was teasing him or not. Biting her lower lip, god , he loved when she did that, Bella nodded. “It’s warm, and comforting.” 

Paul smiled. She was so innocent. It warmed him up to know that everyone in the world wasn’t as cranky and bitter as him. She brought out the good in him, and that made him love her even more. 

“You’re sure it’s not just because my fur is brown?” He asked with a wink, and a laugh. It was Bella’s turn to giggle, and nod. “Sure, that’s it.”   
They pulled into the diner, and both got out of the car, Paul offering Bella his arm as she walked around the front of the truck, and they headed inside. People noticed them walking together, but it wasn’t a big deal. Gossip would probably be spread around later, but as of right now, everyone was munching on their toast and bacon.

“Sit wherever you’d like, hun-“ the busy waitress called, in the middle of filling up an older couples coffee mugs, pencil struck through the bun in her hair like someone out of a movie. 

“I want a booth-“ Bella told Paul, and tugged him toward a semi deserted corner of the diner, in a little booth in the corner. They squeezed in, and Paul was reminded about how much he hated diner booths. He hated the vinyl seats, and the squishy table, and the high backs. Basically everything about them, he despised. His brow furrowed as they sit, and his seat squeaked as he got comfy. 

“Do you not like the booth?” Bella asked, looking at his furrowed brow. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t like feeling confined, I prefer tables.” Paul had a bad habit about over reacting about things that didn’t really bother him that much, and this was one of them. They sat in silent for a second, listening to the sound of Sherri by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons play in the mostly fifties themed diner. 

“I love this song.” Paul spoke suddenly, interrupting the silence, and surprising Bella. “You.. like this song?” It was something she thought was really out of place. She wasn’t really sure what music she pictured him listening to, maybe something like ‘Smack That’ by Akon, but definitely not something like this. 

Paul shrugged and chuckled. “What can I say, I’m a romantic at heart I guess.” It was then that the waitress brought over the menu’s and they looked over them, Bella chewing her lower lip, Paul semi scowling at the menu. He couldn’t help it, he had natural resting bitch face.   
“I don’t know what to get-“ Bella half muttered, talking to herself more than she was talking to Paul.

“Get the Big Bopper”. He answered in a split second. “Two sausages, three slices of French toast, one slice of back bacon, three eggs, and two slices of bacon.” He almost drooled at the thought. It was definitely what he was getting, anyway.   
Bella laughed, “Why don’t you just order a whole horse and eat it?” Sticking her tongue out at Paul so that he knew she was joking, she continued looking at the menu. 

“A whole deer is more my speed,” He grinned, enjoying their time out together as he set down his menu.   
Rolling her eyes at his joke, she chose her breakfast. “I’ll get waffles and berries.” 

He cocked and eyebrow. “What about meat?” It was something he included in most of his meals.   
She shook her head. “I’m not a big meat eater, mostly just for dinner.” It was true. Fish was the only exception, because Charlie always brought home fish he caught. 

Paul stared at her with an open mouth. “We’re going to change that, don’t worry”. He lived his days eating fish, venison, duck, rabbit, beef, and pork. The only think he didn’t eat a lot of was chicken, but he loved it all the same. 

The waitress came over, and they ordered their food, Bella getting a hot chocolate, while Paul ordered a tall glass of orange juice. Bella stirred the whipped cream into the drink before she drank it, and Paul watched her, mesmerized.   
“I can’t help it, I’ve got a sweet tooth.” She told him before sucking the spoon clean and setting it on her napkin. He could think of other things he wanted her to suck right now. He was obsessed with her lips. 

Their food came soon, and they laughed and talked through the whole meal. Paul learned her favourite bands, her favourite books, the fact that she badly wanted the side of her nose pierced but no one wanted to go with her, and that she kept trying to write poetry but the words just weren’t there. He was madly in love with her, and everything she said. She was like an angel. 

When they left, he drove them to a secluded area of the forest, where they had sex in the backseat of the car, while Roxette’s ‘Dangerous’ played over the radio. It was a good song to nut to, Paul decided, and he downloaded it after he got home. Bella made him crazy, and the song fit into that theme. She wasn’t physically dangerous, but the way she made him feel was dangerous. 

He’d fight the leech she’d been dating before, if he ever came back. Paul wasn’t worried about it. He’d have to. After he’d gotten home, he received a message from Sam, telling him to come and meet with the others. 

_The cold ones are back_

Paul’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I've got some fun plans for where this fic is going!


	5. Emergency Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency pack meeting is called to discuss the return of the Cullen's, and Paul goes to Bella because he doesn't want her unprotected at home.

There was an emergency pack meeting to discuss the return of the cold ones. Paul’s heart was palpitating the whole time. He knew that Bella and him were imprinted, but that didn’t stop the waves of jealousy, and also anxiety to crash over him. Edward was her first love, and that was always a dangerous territory to be in. She might have feelings for Edward that were still hiding under the surface. It repulsed him to even think of them together. 

His lip pulled back in a snarl just thinking about it. How a leech, someone that was dead, could ever think that they could love and cherish a living human, was beyond him. Maybe that was why the Cullen’s had left to begin with. But why were they back?

The pack sat around the fire, and everyone waited for Sam to speak. Jacob and Paul still weren’t on good terms, and ignored each other. Sam finally spoke, “It’s been brought to our attention that the Cullen’s have entered their land again. For how long, we’re not yet sure, and for what purpose, we do not know.” The fire crackled in front of him, and he set his big hands on the knees of his faded jeans. “For now, however, everyone is to remember that we have a treaty with them, and that means that we don’t enter their land.”   
Eyebrows raised around the campfire, and Jacob was the first to blurt out, “How are we supposed to guard Bella?” Paul’s face was contorting into a horrible snarl.   
Sam sighed, “The cold ones will pick up protection on their side of the land. Obviously, we’re still allowed to go into town in human form, but our wolf form is forbidden.”

It was Paul’s turn to snap, “Why should we trust them? They left before, who’s to say that they’re not going to leave again and leave her unprotected?” This time Jacob nodded in agreement. 

“She’s my imprint, I’m not leaving her under cold one protection-“ Paul snapped, “It’s against the law of nature.” His dark eyes flashed, and stared Sam right in the eyes. 

Sam’s nostrils flared, annoyed that Paul would try and challenge him here in a group setting. “There are two options. Bella moves onto our land, where we can resume defending her at all times, or she stays on their side of the land, and we trust that the Cullen’s will resume protection.”   
Paul kicked his chair over as he jumped to his feet. “I don’t trust them, and I won’t let them toy with her life.” He shouted across the fire, “I’m not letting her get hurt, because you don’t have the balls to step in and tell them to let us guard her.”

There was an audible gasp from Quinn and Embry as Sam’s eyes narrowed. Sam didn’t rise from his chair, and instead spoke very carefully and concisely. “If you can’t control yourself, Paul, you are free to wait inside until the meeting is over. You heard what I said. I’m not breaking a centuries old treaty, because of your girlfriend-“ he spat out the last word, “Bella was fine with the Cullen’s last time. That is the final word.” He waved his hand at Paul, and as furious as Paul was, his Alpha had spoken, and there was nothing he could do about it.   
He stormed away from the fire, and drove to town to see Bella.

Pulling into her driveway, he knocked on the door, and Charlie answered. “Hey, can I talk to Bella?” Paul asked, hands shoved deep in the front pocket of his hoodie. He looked kind of disheveled, but not terribly. Just tired, and stressed. Charlie was a little suspicious about what this could be about, but he trusted Bella, and he didn’t think on it too long. 

“Couldn’t you have texted her?” Charlie glanced over at the clock on the wall, “It’s a little late, son.”  
Paul nodded, a little embarrassed, “Sorry, sir. It’ll be quick, I promise.”

Charlie sighed, and nodded. “Kids-“ he grumbled, but he didn’t mean it in a bad way. Heading over to the staircase, he shouted up, “Bella, your boyfriend is here-“. Paul blushed a little when he heard him say those words. Charlie walked back over to the door, “We’re going to have to lay down some rules, son.” He arched an eyebrow at Paul, “She’s to be back on time, you’re to treat her like the princess she is, and if you break her heart-“ he let out a tight sigh, “I don’t want to have to break you, son. She’s fragile right now, after what happened, last time-“ he gestured his hands around, and Paul knew that he meant Edward. 

His heart palpitated in anger at the mere reference to the leech. He hated everything to do with the Cullens, and the idea that Edward thought he was good enough to break Bella’s heart, was laughable. It was also disgusting, and he felt sick even thinking about him touching Bella.   
Bella headed down the stairs, a plaid long sleeve shirt on, over top of a tank top, wearing a pair of jeans. She rubbed at her eyes. “Paul? What’s going on?"

“I need to talk to you-“ he told her, and Charlie sighed. “I’ll let you kids have your space.” With that, he headed into the other room, leaving Paul and Bella to talk. 

“The Cullen’s are back-“ Paul told her, and hated the look of interest that flashed through her eyes. 

“How do you know?” She asked, immediately perking up, looking around like she expected Edward to a walk in at any second. 

Paul’s stomach rolled in anger, and he barely contained his rage from boiling over. “We had a council meeting about it. We can’t patrol around your house unless we’re in human form. The treaties been reinstated now that they’re back.” His lip pulled up having to say the words out loud.  
Bella’s face fell. “Who will watch and see if Victoria’s coming?”

His neck muscle tensed, “We’re supposed to assume that the Cullen’s are taking up their watch again, but I don’t trust them.” Paul’s handsome face was twisted in a scowl. “I don’t want you to stay here tonight, I want you to come home with me. I can’t leave you here.”

Bella stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking back and forth, trying to decide her plan. “Charlie won’t let me stay the night at someone else’s house-“ she told him, keeping her voice low. 

“Then you sneak out the fucking window-“ Paul snapped. “I’m not taking the chance that Victoria comes tonight.”

Bella chewed her bottom lip. “Fine, just wait outside a little okay, I’ve got to get dad to think I’m asleep.”   
Paul nodded, and as he headed for the door he called, “Goodnight, Mr. Swan-“

 

“Goodnight, Paul-“ he heard from the other room, before he closed the door. 

He pulled his truck down the street and then parked it, and then headed back to hover in the bushes outside her house. Just over half an hour later, her window popped open, and she stuck her head out. “How do I get down?” She whispered.   
“I’ll catch you-“ Paul told her, standing underneath, arms outstretched. 

Bella looked at him nervously, before deciding to take the chance. She climbed to the edge, and then jumped. Paul caught her, almost losing his footing, but keeping her close to his chest and steadying himself. 

“Got you, baby-“ he told her with a grin, before hearing a twig snap behind him. Standing behind him, arms crossed against their chiselled chest, was his most hated Cullen.   
Edward. 

“I see you’ve got her.” Edward snapped, “Can you put her down now? Before you inundate her with the smell of wet dog?”

Paul’s pulse sped up to the point where he thought his eardrums were going to burst, and his vision went red.


	6. Alice Had a Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Paul have a not really civil discussion about why Edward's back, and Edward drops a bomb.

Chapter Six:

Paul snarled, his lip pulling back and his eyes narrowing. His heart palpitated so loud that he could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears. His vision was fuzzy around his eyes, and he felt like his whole world was spinning in anger. How dare Edward come back now, after all of this time, and act like he owned the place? Like he owned Bella? Like there was something special about him? Paul was nearly frothing when he spit out his sentence. He set her down gently, being careful to not hurt her, even unintentionally with how angry he was. 

“Don’t even look at her, you filthy leech-“ he moved to stand in front of Bella, positioning himself to block off Edwards view of her. Edward cocked an eyebrow, looking at him, perfectly sculpted face betraying scorn. “Don’t try me, dog-“ he sighed, “I didn’t come here to fight with you. Though I remind you that you are outside of the territory designated to you in the treaty.” His lips pursed into a thin line, “I’m not responsible for anything that happens to you here.”

Paul’s scowl deepened, and he growled, his voice low. Bella wrapped her hands around his arm, trying to shake him out of it. “Paul, just take deep breaths. Ignore him, don’t fight with him-“

It wasn’t helping though, Paul’s eyes set firmly on Edward. “What gives you the right to come back here, just fucking pop out of the woodwork and come back like anyone gives a shit about you?” His eyes were stormy, and the veins in his neck stood out. 

Edward tipped his head to the side. He had classically beautiful features, a chiselled jaw, strong nose, and high cheekbones. “I was unsure of why you were here-“ he told the werewolf, and this time it was Edward’s lip that pulled up into a sneer, “But I can tell in your convoluted thoughts that you think you love her-“ he gestured his hand at Bella. 

Paul almost jumped forward at Edward, Bella holding onto his arm. “Paul!” Bella begged, “Don’t fight with him!” She was terrified that Edward would rip him apart. She knew that Paul was strong, but she was worried. 

“I do love her-“ Paul bellowed, “We imprinted. It’s more than you can say. Running off and leaving her by her fucking self. What the fuck do you care? We’re happy without you-“ He felt Bella’s hands on his bicep and it was actually calming, he took a deep breath.   
Edward in turn snarled, “I do love her. That’s why I left. To protect her. So that Victoria wouldn’t target her and Charlie, and so that she wasn’t endangered by us. I was protecting her!”

Paul scoffed, “That’s a cheap cop out. If you loved her you would have given everything to protect her. Like I will.” Paul ran a hand through his charcoal coloured hair and brushed it off his face. Bella was breathing heavily, looking back and forth between the two men. 

“Edward, please just stop this-“ her voice was cracked, and she sounded stressed. “Please. I love Paul.”  
Edward cocked his head to the side, and looked straight at her. “That’s what he’s made you think-“.

Paul bristled again, “Just because you’re desperate for her affection doesn’t mean that you have to take it out on us. She loves me, I love her, get over it.” He was feeling pretty good about how this conversation had gone so far. Edward didn’t really have anything, and Bella had told Edward that she loved Paul.

Edward smirked a little, which Paul thought was odd, but he brushed it off. It was starting to drizzle a little bit, a fine mist falling on them as they stood in the dampening grass outside of Bella’s house, street light falling on them all. Somehow Charlie still hadn’t heard their racket. Bella shivered a little, and Paul turned to her, and pulled off his sweater. He wasn’t wearing a shirt under it, and he stood, impressive chest bare, scowling at Edward. 

“Are we done here?” He asked, not really sure where this was going. He passionately wanted to kick Edward’s ass. Just bite him and tear him, and rip his stupid leech body all apart. It would feel so, damn, good, but he knew that Bella didn’t want that. He was showing remarkable restraint, and he breathed through his teeth. 

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, his demeanor threatening. 

With a slight sigh, his expression betraying no emotion he finally spoke. He ignored Paul, he didn’t think he was important enough to speak to, really. Instead, he made eye contact with Bella, looking her in the eyes over Paul’s shoulder, making Paul seethe in anger. 

“I came back for an important reason. Alice had a vision of you, Bella.” For a split second, it looked like something like love flashed over his face, but he dismissed it quickly. 

Bella was curious, she couldn’t help herself. “What was the vision?” She asked over Paul’s shoulder. She’d written to Alice so many times while Edward had been gone, none of her emails had been replied to. She could kind of forgive Edward for cutting her off, but Alice? They were supposed to be friends. She had a lot of loathing and disappointment tied up in the Cullen’s leaving. She could feel it squeezing around her heart like a gloved fist. 

Paul was even curious, and as much as he didn’t trust the leeches, he’d heard that the one that could see visions was usually accurate. She was like a witch, but her powers were interesting 

Edward waited, letting the anticipation build up, before he looked at Paul. 

“She’s going to have my baby-“ and when Edward said those words, Paul’s whole world spun around, and he felt like his world was going to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the chapters. I've been really busy, but the new chapter will be up really soon! Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting <3 I love all of you guys!


	7. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly still arguing, Edward, Paul and Bella fight about what Edwards "knows".

Chapter Seven:

It wasn’t just Paul’s world that was sent spinning at those words, Bella felt a mixture of emotions crash over her. There was shock, interest, horror, and deep down, maybe so far that she didn’t even know what she felt, a feeling that she wanted it to be true. She knew that she still loved Edward, he was her first love, she’d probably love him forever, but the feeling she felt for Paul was so much different, and stronger. 

Her mouth gaped a little, looking at him, and Paul for once, was at a loss for words. Edward, on the other hand, stood smug as can be, his chiselled features reflecting the light from the night, looking pleased with himself.   
Bella ran a hand through her brunette hair, and stared at him. No one said anything for a painfully long time, before, with a snap, Paul lunged forward like he was going to push Edward. Edward simply stepped out of the way, and Paul shouted at him, “You’re lying!”

Paul was flushed all the way down into his neck, and his veins throbbed. How he hadn’t transformed yet was a miracle. He was sweating, and furious. He was so angry that he didn’t even know how to act. 

Bella dashed forward and grabbed Paul’s arm, and Edwards gaze flicked to her hands wrapping around the other man’s arm before flicking back up to Paul’s face. “I can assure you that I’m not. A very reliable source told me that it will be true.”  
For the first time, Bella scowled. “You can’t rely on Alice’s visions one hundred percent. You know that! Things change. She sees things that might happen. It doesn’t mean that they’re true.” Her lips pursed into a thin line as she looked at him, aware that he was actually just trying to upset Paul. She was suddenly less upset. 

“You’re just trying to upset him-“ her touch on Paul’s arm calmed him, and he glanced back and forth between Bella and Edward. “The psychic leech makes mistakes?” He asked Bella, confused. He’d also assumed that the “source” Edward was talking about was Alice. 

“Not mistakes per say,” Bella explained, “But people can change their decisions and things change. Or sometimes she’ll only see a glimpse, and it won’t be a full story.” Her brown eyes rested on Edward. “He’s trying to upset us.”  
Edward smiled a little half smile, and crossed his arms over his defined chest. “It’s true that sometimes things can change.” He nodded a little, “But I feel very strongly that this is going to be true, which is why I came back to-“ he paused, “Sort things out.” His eyebrow arched a little and he looked at Paul, daring him to make another move. It didn’t help that he could read his mind. He knew what the poor man was going to do before he did it. 

This time it was Bella’s face that grew dark and stormy. “I don’t want you here!” She snapped at him, a little spit flying out of her mouth while she yelled. “You’ve done enough! You left me behind! You left me here! Alone!” Her voice cracked a little, remembering the emotions she felt when he left her, how crushed and hopeless she felt. Paul wrapped his arm around her, turning his body to the side, sheltering her almost. “I don’t want you here. Paul and I are happy. You can go. Stop messing with my life!” With that, Bella turned away, and Paul led her towards the car. 

Edward stood with his arms still crossed against his chest, until they were out of sight. He wasn’t finished yet. Alice had told him what she’d seen. Two separate visions, one, him coming back to Forks and reuniting with Bella, and two, Bella announcing to everyone that she was pregnant. This wasn’t going to be wrong. Edward knew that leaving her behind was a mistake, especially now that he’d seen her with another man. Jealousy was blossoming in the pit of his stomach, and he felt on edge. He felt like he had something to prove, to win her back from Paul. 

He didn’t understand the match, either. Why Paul? Had they met through Jacob? He was fairly certain that she would have fallen into Jacob’s arms while he was gone, but he had no worry of winning her back from him had he returned. Jacob was well meaning, but romantically weak. Paul on the other hand, was dominant, and confident, and vicious. A faint flicker of anxiety ran through him before he quashed it. It wasn’t the time for worry, it was the time to plan. He had many thing he needed to start on if he was going to set his plan in motion to win Bella back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be up and ready soon! <3 Thanks for reading everyone!!


	8. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Edward drops his bombshell news, Paul and Bella are both trying to come to terms with it.

Paul spent the rest of the day steaming. He’d taken Bella home, and he was keeping her protected at his house. He had a small home on his parent’s property, and that’s where they were staying. Bella didn’t seem upset, and that was bothering Paul even more. He’d made toast, and he was sitting at his little table, eating it angrily while Bella slept. She woke up not long after he’d sat down, and she wandered into the kitchen. 

Paul shook his head, taking another Bella rubbed her eyes, and yawned, leaning on the chair at the end of the table, smiling blearily at Paul. “Hey handsome,” she turned to look for more toast. “Did you make me some of that?”

He took another angry bite of toast and shook his head. “No, I didn’t.”

Bella looked at him confused, “Okay, I guess-“ she walked over to the fridge, her bare feet padding on the tile. “What’s going on with you?” She turned to look at him as she pulled the door open, grabbing the bread for herself. 

Paul’s face was still angry, and he turned to scowl. “Aren’t you even a little upset about running into that bloodsucker last night?” He turned his body in the chair so that he was pointed right at her. 

Bella shrugged crossing her arms across her chest. “I mean a little, but uh, I think he was just trying to upset you-“. Her oversized t-shirt draped her body, and she fiddled with the edge of it, looking away from Paul. “I think he was just a little over excited-“.

Paul finished his toast and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t care if he was trying to upset me, it worked!” His lips pursed while he was speaking, “He’s still in love with you Bella, he’s going to try and steal you-“. 

This time Bella scowled, and she interrupted Paul. “I’m not a piece of meat. I’m not an object. You can’t steal me from each other-“ she scowled. “We imprinted Paul! There is no one else in the world that I care about more than you. You complete me-“ her eyes teared up, and she turned away from him, “You know what, I can’t do this right now-“ and she turned, and nearly sprinted out of the kitchen.

“Bella!” Paul exclaimed, rising out of the chair, and following her down the hall. She’d slammed the bedroom door, and he leaned against the doorway, rapping on the door. “Baby, open up this door.”

He heard a muffled cry from the bedroom inside, and he knocked on the door harder. “Baby, I’m sorry-“ he sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He felt terrible. He knew that she was probably stressed enough, she didn’t need to have to deal with this from him. He should have kept it together better. “I shouldn’t have said you weren’t upset. Just-“ he put his arm on the door and leaned his forehead on it, “I was upset okay, I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

There was silence for a few seconds before he heard the padding of feet, and the door knob turned, and the door swung open. Bella stood on the other side, her eyes red and puffy. She sniffed, and gestured for him to come in. “I’m sorry-“ she apologized, her voice scratchy after crying for so long. 

“You don’t have to apologize for being upset-“ he told her, reaching out his hand to her cheek, and brushing away her tear. “I’m sorry I was such a tool-“.   
Bella turned around and walked over to the bed before flopping down on her stomach. “I’m just so stressed, you know? He really stressed me out yesterday”.   
Paul followed her over to the bed and sat down beside her, playing with a piece of her hair. “I know you’re stressed. We just have to ignore him. He’ll get tired of bothering us after a while, and know that they’re back, as much as I hate to admit it, it’s more protection for you.”

Bella nodded, before resting her head on the bed, turning her face to look at Paul. “I just want to spend time with you,” she sighed, “I feel like I never get to see you. We’re always so busy worrying about Victoria and the other’s, we never get time to just relax and talk.”

Paul nodded, “Don’t worry, baby. After we kill that ginger leech, we will have all the time in the world to do whatever you want to.”  
Rolling onto her back, she cuddled up against him. “You know that I wouldn’t leave you, Paul.”

He nodded, and laid down beside her. “I know you wouldn’t, Bella.” He felt like she wouldn’t. Of course he had anxieties that he wasn’t good for her, and she wanted to leave him for Edward, but he pushed those feelings of inadequacy down. She loved him, and he loved her, and they were meant to be together.   
Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her, and she pressed her mouth against his. They embraced, and as they started to kiss more passionately, and started to remove their clothes, Paul was just really enamored by how strongly he loved her. He just wanted to be with her, and hold her, and never let her go. 

They made love this time, and it was the sweetest, and most loving thing they’d ever experienced. Bella had never felt anything like it, and afterwards they laid there, and recuperated in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit corny, so what. Bella and Paul are just too cute.


	9. hungry like the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes to her dad's house to find her things and she has a surprise waiting for her when she gets there.

After the early morning sex, Bella decided she was going to go home and pick some things up. “Don’t stress about me,” she told Paul with a little laugh when he protested her leaving. “I’ll only be about an hour. I’m going to grab some clothes, and books that I left behind and I’ll be back in a little. I’m sure you’ve got something pack related to attend to.”

She wasn’t wrong, and Paul had been shirking his responsibilities since she’d been at his house. He didn’t want to leave her alone, mostly, he wanted to spend every waking moment either looking at her, or humping her. There was no in between.   
She smoothed the front of her button down shirt, and leaned over the table to give him a little kiss. “I’m not an infant, I can go- it’s okay.”

Paul agreed, begrudgingly, that she would probably be safe to go to the house by herself, and Bella headed out. It was actually nice to drive the truck again, she hadn’t driven somewhere on her own in days. The stress of Victoria was too much, and she hated how it was making Paul and Jacob. Her mind flitted to Jacob for a second. She hadn’t talked to him in days, since her and Paul had imprinted it had made their relationship stressful and she wasn’t sure how to fix it. She still loved him like a friend, and wanted to hang out, but she didn’t want to pressure him to be her friend if he didn’t want to be. 

Pulling into her dad’s driveway, she got and headed inside. Charlie wasn’t there, it was during work hours, so he was probably down at the station, and she headed up to her room. She grabbed a bag that was hanging on the back of her door, and started tossing things into it.   
“Going somewhere?” A voice asked, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

Spinning around, she saw Edward, leaning against her window sill. She wasn’t sure if he’d just jumped in, or if he’d just been leaning out of sight in the corner of the room.   
“N-no.” She told him, a little bit anxious to be alone with him right now. 

“Do I scare you?” He asked, walking across the room and standing right in front of her, his sharp eyes staring through her. She felt a little light headed at the strength of his gaze.   
She shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. “Of course not, I uh, I’m not scared-“ Bella took a step back but there was nowhere left to go, her back pressed against the door.   
He walked forward, closing the space in between them, putting one hand on the back of the door, right beside her head. “You know I still love you-“. 

Her heart jumped into her throat when he said that, and she pressed the bag against her chest harder, unsure what to say.  
Edward leaned closer, sniffing the side of her neck. “You’re intoxicating. I left to try and keep you safe-“

Bella cut him off this time with a frown, “You left. That’s the thing, Edward. You left me here and I didn’t think you were coming back. I’ve moved on-“. She tried to duck out from under his arm, but he stopped her, pressing his body against hers, and she made a sound of protest. 

“I was keeping you safe-“ he told her, his lips half parted in the way that always drove Bella crazy. For a second she felt her heart speed up in excitement, but she shook it off.   
“I’m perfectly safe, thank you-“ She told him and tried to duck under his arm again. This time, annoyed, Edward gently pressed her against the door, fingers near her neck.   
“Let me go.” She told him firmly, looking straight into his eyes. “I don’t appreciate this Edward. You’re making things really difficult for yourself, Paul’s not going to be-“

Edward cut her off, “Don’t talk to me about that dirty dog”, tipping his head to the side, and for the first time, she noticed his eyes weren’t the soft golden-yellow they were when he left, and noticed they had red tinges to them. For the first time, she was scared. She had never seen Edward with red in his eyes and that made him unpredictable. He’d been drinking human blood. 

Leaning in closer, his lips brushed her ear. “I can smell him on you, you know. That smell of dog, it’s strong but-“ he closed his eyes for a second and breathed, “But I can smell your blood stronger.” He licked his lower lip. “There’s just something about you being his that makes me want you more-“. 

Bella let out a loud groan and smack his chest with the bag and her free hand. “Just, fucking stop it!” She shouted. “I’m not a pawn you two can fight over! I’m a fucking person! Stop it!”

Edward took a step backwards in surprise, and Bella reached for the door to yank it open. Edward grabbed her upper arm and pulled her, nearly yanking her off her feet, and slammed her into the door so hard she lost her breath. 

Bella let out a terrified squeek as Edward crushed his mouth against hers. He was cold, and statuesque, his mouth pressing against hers hard enough that it felt like she couldn’t breathe. There was nothing she could do so she let him kiss her, her hands shoved firmly against his chest, trying to push him away. 

Finally, he let her breathe and she gasped, swallowing air like she was having it for the first time in her life. He looked her over, somehow expecting her to be enamored with him after the forced kiss. 

“Don’t ever do that again-“ Bella snarled at him, her eyes filling with tears of frustration. “If Paul finds out, he’ll rip you apart-“.   
Edward smirked, and Bella didn’t like this new Edward, blood thirsty, vain, objectifying and pushy. She was scared of him. 

Edward let out a low chuckle, “I’m so frightened by your show dog-“ he grinned, “Shaking in my boots-“. He trailed a finger down the side of Bella’s cheek. “Your protests just make me hungrier.” He slid one of his hands up her shirt, and Bella cried out. At one point she would have died for this to happen. She’d craved his touch, and deep in her mind she probably still did, but right now she didn’t. 

“Edward, don’t please-“ she begged, his cold hand sliding under her bra and feeling her nipple. 

“What about him makes him better?” Edward asked her coldly. “Is it because he’s warm? You can feel the blood running through him while he humps you like an animal?” His lip curled, “You can feel the warmth in his lips while he eats your pussy?”

Bella’s cheeks flushed and she looked away, embarrassed by what he was saying. “Edward, stop it.”

He leaned forward, lips and tongue brushing over the side of her neck, “Alice told me you have my child. I’m just moving it along-“.  
Bella’s heart dropped in her chest, and she cringed away. 

“Is that so repulsive to you now?” Edward asked her, eyes cold. “At one point you would have begged me to put a baby in you.” He licked his lower lip, and rubbed his dick against her thigh. “In fact, I’m thinking of putting a baby in you right now-“. 

Bella blushed again, because he wasn’t wrong. She had desperately wanted a baby from him, but that was before. “Things change, Edward. Leave me alone-“. She shifted, trying to avoid him, feeling his dick pressing against her thigh. He breathed heavier, hands slowly moving down to the front of her pants. 

“P-please, Edward-“ she begged again, and suddenly her cellphone rang in her pocket, ‘Hungry like the wolf’ by Duran Duran started playing. Edward seemed surprised, and his hands stopped moving. 

Edward and Bella stood there, before he pulled back, letting her stand there. “Better take the call from your dog-“ he snarled, and then, he was gone. Out the window and back to his house, leaving Bella shocked and shaking, her phone ringing in her hand. 

Answering it quickly she tried to sound pleasant. 

“Oh! Hey baby! Sorry I’m a little late, I got distracted in my room! I’ll be right back, I’m just finishing up now-“. She got off the phone and slumped down to the ground. She felt violated, and unsafe, and scared. Would Paul be able to protect her from Edward? She didn’t know. Edward’s infatuation with her was scary, and the fact she had no defense against him was terrifying.


	10. dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes Paul dinner, and the counter is not used as intended

After she’d gone back to Paul’s house, Bella took a bath. She wanted to scrub the feeling of Edward’s hands off of her breasts, and soaked for a long time in the tub. When she was done in the bath, after the skin on her toes had pruned, she wrapped a towel around her body and went and laid on the bed. She didn’t know what to feel. Her mind was racing.   
Paul was out with the pack, and she was enjoying the peace and quiet. Opening her email on her phone she typed out a quick email to Alice. 

 

Hey Alice, it’s Bella.   
Sorry we haven’t talked a lot since you’ve been back. I sent you emails when you guys were gone but you didn’t reply so I figured you didn’t want to talk to me. I am a little bit concerned about Edward. He doesn’t seem to realize that I am no longer in a relationship with him. I would appreciate it if you could maybe talk to him about it.   
Thanks so much,  
Bella

 

She hoped that Alice would be able to talk to Edward. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened in her bedroom earlier. Her palms were sweaty as she sent the email, and she hoped that if Alice didn’t reply she at least spoke to Edward, and hopefully he calmed down.   
While she waited for Paul to come home, she made dinner. She didn’t make anything fancy, just chicken parmesan and pasta, with some steamed veggies on the side. She was making sure to keep it nice and warm when he came home. 

“Bella?” He called, coming into the little house and closing the door behind him.  
“Hey baby-“ she called out of the kitchen, putting some pasta on two plates. “I made dinner!”

Paul came into the kitchen and smiled. He had no shirt on, which was typically how he looked after running with the pack. “Hey gorgeous-“ he grinned, coming over to her, and wrapping his arms around her waist as she spooned food onto the plates. “How was your day?” 

Bella nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, and smiled. “It was good! I missed you! I didn’t do a whole lot.” She turned around, grabbing the plates and putting them on the table. “I’ve been thinking of redecorating the bedroom if that’s okay with you.”

Paul gave a little shrug and nodded. “Of course.” Grabbing his fork he ate a huge bite of pasta. “I’m not a really good decorator, I just kind of live around things.” Bella sat on the other side of the table and ate her food as well. 

“How was your day?” She dabbed her mouth with a napkin and ate some vegetables.   
“It was busy!” Paul told her, his mouth full of food. “We’re trying to set up watch points so that Victoria can’t get through, but it’s hard, especially since we don’t know where we stand with the Cullen’s right now-“ he scowled briefly, and then ate a huge bite of chicken. “Some of the other members want to have a meeting and invite the Cullens so we can discuss what is going on, but I think we should respect the borders and leave them on their side.”

Bella tapped her fork against the edge of the plate. “I’m worried about you trying to talk to Edward-“ she told him honestly. 

Paul shook his head, a strand of dark hair falling over one eye. “Nah, don’t worry. I’m not gonna’ talk to him. Sam said he wanted to go and talk to Carlise, it would just be the two of them meeting up-“. He laughed a little and then added, “Are you worried that he’s going to beat me up?” He grinned. “I’d rip his head off-“. He munched on some more pasta hungrily. 

Bella felt her heart swell with love as she looked at Paul. She never felt so whole as when she was sitting in the same room with him, just looking at him and seeing him with her own eyes. He was the most beautiful thing in the world to her. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked her, grinning lazily, seeing her staring at him so passionately.   
“I just love you, so much-“ Bella told him, and her eyes filled with tears, because she’d never felt an emotion so strongly as what she felt for Paul.   
Paul stood up from his chair and walked to her side of the table, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. Bella relaxed in his arms, letting his thick biceps hold her tightly. 

“I’ll never leave you-“ he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. She tilted her head back, and he kissed her lips. She felt like an electric shock ran through her, and kissed him back, hard. He pushed her chair back from the table, and lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her to the counter. 

Setting her down on the counter top, he spread her knees and ran his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it down onto the floor. “You’re so beautiful-“ he told her in between kisses. Bella’s lips felt swollen from the kisses, and she was incredibly aroused, she needed him inside of her.

Yanking her bra off, Paul threw that on floor with the shirt. Bella ran her hands over his torso, enjoying the touch of his skin under hers. He was so warm to the touch, and it was such a change to Edward’s stone cold body. 

He slid his hands over her breasts, leaning down to take one of her pert nipples in his mouth and suck on it. Bella moaned, running her hands through his hair, enjoying the feeling of him sucking on her breast. Paul moved his kisses up her neck and lifted her off the counter, setting her on the floor. Rushed, he yanked his pants off, exposing his hard, thick, erection. Bella undid the front of her jeans, and Paul yanked them off. Flipping her over onto her hands and knees, he positioned her hips up in the air, sliding his fingers over her wet pussy. 

“You want me inside you?” He asked her, rubbing her clit gently as she moaned underneath him.   
“I need you inside me-“ She gasped, and Paul took the invitation, moving forward, and sliding himself into her from behind. Grabbing her hair from the back, he pulled her head back as he fucked her, hard. Bella gasped at the force of his strokes, and Paul was unrelenting, fucking her until she couldn’t kneel any longer, basically laying on her stomach with her ass raised. 

Paul leaned over her, their bodies completely pressed together, and he pressed his mouth to the back of her neck. “You feel so good-“, he moaned, hips rolling into her. “I need to breed you, baby. I need you to have my baby.” His dick was thick and Bella enjoyed the feeling of him stretching her open. There was nothing more satisfying then his thick cock opening her from behind. 

Bella gasped, and she could feel her cunt spasm around his dick at the mention of getting her pregnant. She wanted to have his baby, she wanted him to fuck her from behind while she was fat with his baby, feeling her belly touch the floor. At the feeling of her orgasm, Paul came, hard, and enjoyed the sensation of spraying cum into her uterus. He hoped it knocked her up, he couldn’t imagine anything sexier than watching her belly expand with his baby. As soon as she’d have it, he’d knock her up again, until they had a little brood. He let her go, and she crumpled down to the floor on her stomach. “Don’t go anywhere,” he told her, “I’m getting some water,”. He grabbed a glass of water quickly, and rubbed his hand over his softening dick. “We’re not going to stop until there’s a baby in your belly”.


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finds something out, and he is unhappy, and Bella deserves a punishment.

Bella had barely slept for an hour or two, when the next morning had rolled around. Paul had been insatiable the night before. His sex drive was immense, and he was incredibly turned on by the thought of getting Bella pregnant. After she thought he’d headed out the next morning, Bella rolled over in bed and rubbed her eyes. Sun leaked in the window under the curtain, and warmed the blanket she’d been sleeping in. 

She needed to take a shower, and have some food, her stomach was rumbling. Standing up, she padded around the room, looking for her backpack. Inside was her container of plan b, and she grabbed a pill and popped it in her mouth. She wasn’t ready for a baby yet, she still had to think about post secondary school, and how to support the baby.   
Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, and Paul walked in, carrying a plate of pancakes. “Good morning, baby-“ he told her, glancing at her standing near her bag. He looked a little confused, seeing her hold the little pill package in her hand. “What’s that?” He asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Oh, uh-“ Bella didn’t know what to say, and Paul set the pancakes on the side table before walking over, and taking the pills from her hand. Reading the package, his face darkened, “Plan B?” He asked, in a tone of voice that Bella had never heard. 

“Oh, um-“ Bella looked down at the floor, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t think we were ready for a baby-“. Her heart beat sped up, and she felt more nervous than she’d ever been before.   
Paul’s eyes had grown stormy. “Do you think that I can’t support you? Have I been unreliable?” He took a sharp step forward, and Bella took a quaking step back, pressing her back to the wall.   
“N-no, you haven’t, I’m sorry-“. Bella’s eyes filled with tears. She’d never seen Paul like this, and it scared her. Veins pressed out in his neck, and he took another step forward. “I wouldn’t hurt you-“ he told her, pressing his hand to the side of her face, and rubbing her skin gently. 

“This can’t happen again-“ he told her, and his voice was more commanding than Bella had ever heard before. It turned her on, actually, to hear Paul talk that way. She loved it, and her cheeks flushed as her heart beat sped up. 

“I’m sorry, Paul-“. She told him, and he shook his head, looking disappointed. “I love you-“ He told her, pressing a kiss to her lips gently. “I’m really disappointed that you’ve been taking those pills-“.   
Bella tilted her head down, eyes looking at the floor. “I know, I’m sorry-“. 

“You know, I can’t let this happen again-“ he told her, guiding her to the bed, slowly. “I’ve got to make sure of it-“.

Bella followed him, climbing on the bed and she nodded. She took a deep breath, and breathed out, shakily, nervous. Paul undressed her quickly, leaving her bare on the bed with him. He positioned her on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. She was laying face down, and he tugged her onto his lap. “I’m sorry, Bella, but I feel like this is for the best.”

With one quick smack, he brought his hand down on her exposed ass, making her squeak with surprise. He did it again, and in rapid succession struck her several more times. Bella squirmed against him, pink welts raising on her ass from his handprints. “I’m sorry!” Her doe like eyes filled with tears, as his hand struck her ass, over and over.   
“I know you are, “ he told her, gently rubbing the blotchy, raised skin. Sliding his fingers between her legs, he rubbed her clit, gently. “I don’t like being disobeyed, Bella.”   
She shook her head quickly, long brown hair falling to cover most of her face. Her ass stung, but she knew that she deserved it. “I won’t do it again”. 

Paul shifted her on the bed, and climbed on top of her, before fucking her from behind. “You feel so good, Bella-“. Bella gasped, her hands clutching at the sheets on the bed. Her ass was still stinging, but the feeling of Paul thrusting in and out of her was so wonderful, that the pain mixed with it and made her hornier. She arched her back, trying to give him the best angle to penetrate, and he dug his fingers into her slim hips, pulling her back with every thrust. 

Bella felt objectified, but she also knew that Paul loved her, deeply, in a way that couldn’t be explained in words. It was a burning, craving, passion that didn’t end. Paul finished quickly, and with two more shaky pumps, came inside her. Bella felt the stress in the pit of her stomach, aware she wasn’t going to be able to take plan B this time, and soon, she’d be pregnant. She liked the idea of being pregnant with Paul’s baby, and the thought of her stomach straining and stretching while his child grew turned her on immensely. Now that she knew that preventive measures weren’t an option, she’d have to settle into the thought of having and raising his children. 

Paul pulled out, cum leaking down the inside of her thigh. Leaning down, he kissed the welts on her ass, gently. “Eat your breakfast-“ he told her, before leaving the bedroom, taking the package of plan B with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jcampbell943 gave me the idea for the plan b punishment, so thank you!


	12. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes to visit Jacob, to try and mend things between them, and he reveals something she didn't know.

Bella decided to go and visit Jacob. She hadn’t seen him in quite some time, and though he and Paul had a falling out, she felt it was important to stay on good terms. Jacob didn’t live far away, so it was even more upsetting they hadn’t been talking. At one point, Jacob had been her best friend, the only person in the world that she could rely on to confide every secret she had. He’d been there through the worst of the time Edward had been gone. She never wanted things to happen the way they did, she hadn’t chosen to imprint on Paul. Something’s just couldn’t be helped. 

She arrived at Jacob’s small house soon, and sat parked in his driveway for a few minutes before she worked up enough courage to walk to the door. She knocked, and waited patiently outside, her hair blowing in the warm wind. She brushed a piece that got stuck between her lips as the door opened. Jacob stood on the other side, shirtless, as usual, wearing light khaki shorts. He stood with his hand on one hip, other hand still on the knob. 

“I’m not in the mood, Bella-“ he told her with an irritated sigh. “I already told Paul that I’m done with the drama. I just want to function in the pack, and not have to think about you-“. His expression was pained, and there was a lot of hurt in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Jacob-“ Bella told him, “I wanted to apologize, and talk to you. I miss seeing you.” She sighed, wringing her hands a little. “I want us to be friends again. I love Paul but I also love you-“. 

Jacob started to close the door. 

“Please, Jake! I miss you-“ tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes, and Jacob heaved a sigh, he hated seeing her cry. It was a weakness. He swung the door back open. “Fine, Bella. Come in.” How could he say no to her?

She followed him inside, and he closed the door for her. “Do you want a drink or something?” He asked, as they walked into the living room area. 

“Sure-“ Bella told him with a smile, happy he’d let her in. “Water would be okay”. The decoration in the trailer home was simple, a couple pictures of antique cards hung the walls, and also a taxidermy fish as decoration. Jacob nodded silently, and padded into the kitchen to get her a glass, returning it, he handed it over, and leaned on the back of the couch, arms crossed. 

“I never wanted this to happen”. She told him, her voice apologetic. “I feel terrible. I didn’t want to hurt you, I promise.” Her hand clutched the glass, and she looked at Jacob with sincerity in her face. “You’re my best friend, Jacob.” She remembered all of the times they’d had together, and how good it felt knowing that she was safe and protected everywhere she went with him.

His stoic face finally unfroze, and he sighed, walking around the couch to finally sit down. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, Bella. But that doesn’t make it hurt less. You broke my heart.”

Bella felt a tear leak out of the corner of her eye onto her cheek. “Oh, Jake. I’m so sorry”. 

Jacob shrugged, “I know you are, Bella. I just-“ he sighed, “It’s hard being around you, you know? I have feelings for you, you know that, Paul knows that,” his face darkened, “The whole pack knows because you can’t keep anything private.” He raised an eyebrow, “You know that Paul is going to know that you came here, right?” He pressed his back into the couch cushion. 

She frowned, “I’m not his property Jacob. I can have friends.” Her arms crossed against her shirt, a plaid button up straining over her breasts. 

Jacob nodded, “Of course I know you can have friends. You just can’t have me as a friend.” His face remained impassive. “Paul will kick the crap out of me, and I’m not interested in that, Bella.” Jake’s mouth pulled into a thin line, and Bella noticed lines in his forehead she’d never seen before. 

Bella shook her head quickly, and leaned across the couch, placing a hand on his arm, he was always so warm, she could feel his skin burning under her hand. “He will not. I won’t allow it-“. She wouldn’t allow it. Her eyes flicked to his face, waiting for his reaction. 

He cut her off, shaking her hand off. “You won’t allow it?” His head tipped to the side. “What would you do about it Bella?” His lips pursed, “Tell him no?” A sarcastic smirk pulled at the side of his lip, and Bella tried not to be hurt by his tone of voice.

Bella jutted out her chin. “That’s exactly what I’d do. Paul loves me, he won’t hurt you.” Flushed cheeks stood out in comparison to her pale skin, and Jacob sighed. “Alright, Bella. If you say so, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when he kicks the shit out of me.” The muscles in the side of his neck flexed, but his features had relaxed, he looked more like the Jake that Bella knew and loved. 

Bella shifted her seat, moving to the couch he sat on, and he didn’t flinch away when she put her hand on his arm. “I love you Jake.” In a split second his thick arms wrapped around her, and while it was a little too tight, she didn’t complain. She loved his hugs, and it had been so long since they’d been able to embrace.

“He’s just trying to protect me-“. She told him when they broke the hug, Bella snuggling in beside him on the couch. 

“That’s what we’re all trying to do, Bella.” Jacob told her with a sigh. “You know, I’m surprised he let you out today by yourself, honestly.”  
Bella tipped her head to the side, watching him, long lashes fluttering. “Why?”

He looked surprised, “He didn’t mention? There was a sighting of Victoria nearby, and it looked like she was on the Cullen’s side, and since we can’t communicate with them-“ he shrugged, raising both palms in front of him. “It’s led some to believe they might have an alliance.”

Bella sat up sharply, shock radiating across her face. “The Cullen’s would never side with her. They wouldn’t betray us all like that.”

Jacob chuckled. “I think you’re giving the blood suckers more credit then they’re due, Bella. Did you forget they abandoned you?” 

Tears pricked behind her eyes at his words, and she shook her head rapidly. “There’s no way. It goes against everything they stand for. They’d never do it.”

Jacob shrugged, “Well. It’s just a thought. Until we can establish communication with the Cullen’s again, we don’t know what to expect.” He pressed his back into the cushion, and his features were unreadable. “Edward could have formed an alliance with her, to get back at you.”

Bella didn’t know what to say, and for a second, she sat silently. “He wouldn’t do that? Would he?” 

Jacob laughed, but he didn’t find it funny. “Bella, they’re vampires. What do you think? They’d take the side of a human over another vampire? They can’t help their nature.”

Staring at her knees, Bella’s thoughts spun a million times a minute. “Well, if you saw her on their side, it doesn’t mean they have an alliance. It just means that she could have just crossed the border?”

Jacob sighed, but gave a proper answer. “It’s a possibility. The issue is, we didn’t come across any of the Cullen’s while we were patrolling. Generally, we see them on their side. So, they possibly could have missed her, but with the psychic blood sucker, it’s a thin possibility. The other is that they were gone, also possible, or thirdly, that they know she’s there.” His chin jutted out. “Which leads us to believe they could be plotting an attack.”

Bella frowned. “They’ve lived here so long, and respected the border. Why would they throw it all away?”

He rubbed her shoulder gently, and Bella appreciated the touch. “Who knows, boredom, greed? Maybe they’ve reverted back to eating humans.” Bella was shocked. Even the thought of Alice or Jasper eating humans again crushed her. She didn’t know what to say. “I’ll try and talk to them-“ she nodded quickly, “Alice will tell me.”

Jacob frowned, thick brows pushing together in concern, and his hand tightened on her shoulder. “You’ll do no such thing. If you cross the border, and they aren’t in league, we can’t cross it to get you. You’ll be defenseless. If you cross and they are in league, they’ll kill you instantly. You can’t do it, Bella.”

She tried to shift under the weight of his hand. “So, what? We just sit here? Waiting? Hoping they aren’t working together while I wait to be possibly eaten by numerous hungry, scorned, vampires?” Bella’s face hardened, “I’m not an invalid, Jacob.”

He sighed, and his fingers relaxed. “Of course you’re not, Bella. But you don’t have the strength.”

Bella heaved a sigh, relaxing back into his crooked arm. He wasn’t wrong. What was she going to do against an entire group of vampires, that possibly hated her? There had to be another way. She knew that Alice hadn’t replied to her emails, so that was out of the question. She also knew she couldn’t directly go to the house. There had to be some way to draw one of them out to talk. She’d have to think about it. 

Bella let it go, for now, until she could formulate a good plan. She spent the rest of the day with Jacob, laughing and talking, and filling him in on her relationship with Paul. He wasn’t upset when she talked about it, he understand imprinting, and having Bella back as a friend had filled a hole in his heart that had been there since she had left. It was a beautiful day, and when Bella headed home she felt so much lighter. She had some serious questions for Paul when she arrived however, and she’d already started to formulate a plan of how to draw out a Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to not write smut in every single chapter, bu I did it and I lived! (Also hard to not write sneaky sex between Jacob and Bella but that's just bc I love writing smut). Thanks everyone for reading! <3


	13. Another Wolf's Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is still working on a plan to draw out the Cullen's. She asks Jake to take her to the city to do some shopping, and Paul isn't as receptive as she thought.

The rest of the afternoon after hanging out with Jacob, Bella tried to be functional. She did the laundry when she got home, and had a quick shower. After doing some dishes, and some other chores, she sat down at the kitchen table, and started working on a plan. She’d felt a little bad for going behind Paul’s back and visiting Jacob, and remembered something he’d said a while ago about liking one of her sun dresses, so she put it on, and put her hair up. Bella had been home for quite a while when Paul got home and pulled the truck up. She’d been scribbling in her notebook, trying to piece together a functional plan. 

She’d been busy trying to work out how to get in contact with the Cullen’s, and what she’d settled on, was faking her death. She knew that Alice could only see glimpses of events, and this might be perfect. If she could somehow make it look like she was either killed in an accident, or was about to kill herself, maybe one of them would come and see. She didn’t put it past Edward to still be keeping tabs on her, especially after their last interaction, so she was worried he would know it was false. She couldn’t decide between a faux suicide attempt, or crashing the car and pretending it was an accident that way. 

Bella was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t even hear Paul come in. The front door opened and closed without her even noticing, and she jumped a little when he came in the room. She didn’t want him knowing about her plan, and possibly spoiling it by passing it on to the others. 

“Hey baby-“ he grinned when he walked in, smile covering his handsome face. He was wearing a plaid shirt, with the sleeves ripped off, and a pair of cut off jeans. He hadn’t shaved that morning, and five o’clock shadow had darkened his jaw line.

Bella slid the notebook under the couch before he saw it, and turned, folding her legs underneath her. 

“I missed you,” she told him with a smile, signalling for him to come give her a kiss. He padded over, pressing his lips to hers, stubble brushing against her cheek. “I missed you too-“ he told her, deepening the kiss, before suddenly, he broke away, cocking his head to the side. For a second, he thought he'd smelled something strange on her, the smell of someone else. 

“What’s the matter?” She asked with a half smile, brushing a strand of dark hair off of her cheek. 

Paul’s brow furrowed, and his head tipped to the side. “What did you do today, Bella?”

She smiled, but it faltered a little, nervously. “I did some cleaning, and putted around the house.” She tried to change the topic quickly. “I’m thinking about making a garden out back.”

Paul stayed looking at her for a second, before the smell of her shampoo distracted him. “Do you want to go out to dinner or something?” He asked, nuzzling the side of her neck, and planting another kiss on her lips. 

She grinned, “I don’t know. I kind of wanted to spend the night in with you, maybe order in? Watch a movie?” She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the ripple of muscles under the skin. He was so perfect. 

He smirked, “I was hoping you’d say that, as much fun as fingering you at the restaurant would be-“. 

Bella flushed at what he said, the blush darkening her cheeks, and Paul laughed. “Don’t be so shy,” he grinned, sitting down on the couch, running a hand over her thigh. “Get on my lap-“ he told her in a tone of voice she knew wasn’t a suggestion. Bella climbed on top, straddling his lap before lowering herself onto his crotch. She could feel his boner pressing into her thigh, and his eyes looked dark with arousal. He licked his lower lip, his hands flipping up the edge of her dress, and running over the soft skin of her pale thighs. 

“I’m not shy.” Bella told him, the blush still not faded from her cheeks, and the pink deepening as he ran his fingers up the inside of her soft thighs, growing closer towards her panties.

“Very convincing,” he told her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss, his fingers knotting in the back of her hair. His mouth was hot against hers, all of the werewolves had a steamy body temperature, and Bella enjoyed it. It was such a change from Edward’s ice cold lips.   
Sliding his hand between her legs, he ran fingers over the front of her panties, feeling the material dampen under his touch. 

“Did you miss me today?” He asked her, voice thick with lust. Bella’s eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of his fingers rub through her panties. “Uh huh-“ she moaned, her voice higher than usual. She had missed him, and she never felt so good as when his cock was stretching out her pussy. It made her feel whole. 

“Good girl-“ he told her, slipping her panties aside, finger rubbing gentle circles on her clit. Bella shifted on the couch spreading her thighs wider so that he could rub her pussy more freely. When he called her a good girl, her pussy almost started dripping, and his fingers were slick when he pulled them back a moment later. Raising his fingers to her mouth, he rubbed her lower lip for a second before she parted them, and he slid his fingers inside her mouth, making her taste herself. She rolled her eyes back, and he grabbed the material on both sides of her panties, tearing them off easily. Bella reminded herself to make a trip into town and buy more underwear. 

He rubbed his crotch against her pussy a couple times before he popped the button on his jeans and yanked the zipper down. Pulling himself out, and giving himself a couple quick strokes. He rubbed his dick against her thigh, and Bella whined. 

“I need you inside me,” she gasped, and he didn’t want to disappoint her, rubbing the head of his dick between her pussy lips until it was wet enough that he lined her up on top and let her drop down on his cock. 

She let out a satisfied moan when she’d sunk down all the way on his shaft, and Paul groaned when he filled her all the way up, feeling her hot pussy clench around the sides of his dick. Bella’s eyes rolled back in her head as he started bouncing her up and down on his dick, glancing below to watch her rise and fall on his hard cock. He used his thumb to spread the front of her pussy and rub her clit as Bella cried out. 

“You feel so damn good, Bella.” He choked out, not knowing how much longer her could last with her bouncing on his cock like this. He reached up to her sundress and yanked the front open, exposing her breasts. They bobbed as she bounced, and he leaned forward, taking one in his mouth, sucking on her nipple, being careful not to hurt her. She cried out as she came, her pussy spasming on his cock, and Paul came quickly, enjoying the feel of her pussy take his load. He pulled her off him, some cum dripping down onto his thighs, but he didn’t care. “I’ll order pizza,” he told her, as she laid on the couch, catching her breath. 

\---------------------------------------------------- 

After supper, Bella and Paul watched a movie together, and by the end of it, Paul had fallen asleep on the couch. Bella got up to get a snack from the kitchen, and maybe some tea, when she heard her phone ding. She hadn’t been expecting anyone to text her, but thinking it might be her dad, she walked over to see what the message was.   
A snapchat notification lit up her screen, and it was from Jake. Picking up her phone, and glancing over her shoulder at Paul, who was still asleep on the couch, she typed in the pin on her screen, and opened the message. 

The picture was Jake, sprawled on the couch, his shirt half unbuttoned, wearing nothing under the flannel shirt. A half smile covered his face, and he was clean shaved, long hair brushed back behind him. The text on the picture read, “Hey, how did Paul take our visit?”

Bella cringed a little at her phone. She was worried she’d dug herself a hole with the secret visit behind Paul’s back. Turning away a little, she pressed reply, and took a quick snap, making sure it was a nice angle, one that made her nose look sharp. “I didn’t have time to tell him” she sent back with an emoji that was sticking out it’s tongue. Laying her phone down on the counter, she opened the fridge door and grabbed an apple, and it wasn’t a second later, that her phone dinged again.

Paul still hadn’t moved from where he was asleep, but just to be safe, Bella turned her phone on silent, and opened Jake’s message. “.....thought you said you didn’t care if he didn’t want us to be friends?” He’d replied, one arm behind his head, impressive bicep flexing through the sleeve of his shirt. 

Bella sent back a smiling snap, trying to look reassuring. “Tonight wasn’t a good night to bring it up. What are you doing tomorrow?” Bella had liked being out of the house, and she knew that Paul was with Sam tomorrow, and didn’t want to spend the day alone. 

The next snap Jake sent was him reclined in bed, one more button on his shirt undone, and Bella bit her lower lip when she saw it. “I don’t have anything planned, why?” He asked back, and she couldn’t help it, Jake looked incredibly sexy. Her eyes flicked to Paul, but he hadn’t moved. The next snap, she couldn’t help it, she pressed her breasts together, making her cleavage more pronounced, and sent it back to Jake with the captain, “I kind of want to go into the city to do some shopping. Do you want to come?”

It took a second or two for the next message to come in which was a closeup of the side of Jake’s face, with him biting his lower lip, and Bella felt her panties dampen. Just because she had imprinted on Paul didn’t stop her from finding people attractive, she knew she’d just never love someone like she did Paul.

“What’s in it for me?” He asked with a winky face, and Bella giggled a little before she replied. “My wonderful company. Pick me up at 10am?”

“Sure,” Jake replied with a kissy face, and Bella didn’t reply again, instead going to wake Paul to head to bed, excited her trip in the morning. 

\--------------------   
Paul left early in the morning, but that wasn’t before he woke Bella up with morning wood for a quicky. It wasn’t the first time they’d had early morning sex, and Bella enjoyed it, liking the feel of him manhandling her while she half slept, and then her drifting back off to sleep for an hour or so once he’d gone. She showered and cleaned up, and put on a cute pair of jeans and a button up and waited for Jake to come pick her up. She’d momentarily abandoned her plan to bring out the Cullen’s focusing on having a nice time with Jake. 

He picked her up on time, and when she got in the truck she couldn’t help but smell a strong smell of cologne. She didn’t mind though, the scent of Jake made her feel comfortable. 

“Good morning,” she grinned at him when she got in the car, putting her purse down on the ground and slamming the door of the truck. 

“Morning, Bella-“ he told her with a grin, pulling out the driveway. “I’m super surprised that Paul was okay with this trip-“, Bella swallowed, hard, but smiled and nodded, deciding she’d tell him later she’d omitted it from conversation with Paul. Bella leaned back in the chair, and glanced out the window. “So, I need to get some clothes, and we need to go to the lingerie store-“. 

Jake’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel but Bella didn’t notice. 

“Have to spice things up for Paul?” He chuckled, trying not to let his jealousy show through so easily.   
Bella grinned a little, “No, no, just have to replace some stuff”. She shrugged. He’d destroyed so many of her panties. He’d given her like a hundred bucks to replace them though, so that wasn’t so bad. 

Jake breathed out his nose, he didn’t want to picture Paul ripping lingerie off of her body, but now he couldn’t stop, he imagined her breasts bare, and he didn’t even notice her saying his name until she said it three times, snapping him out of his daydream. 

“Jake? I said we could probably grab something to eat before we head home.” 

“Sure, Bella.” He told her with a grin. “I’m just glad that I could steal you away from your days of house work and family building to enjoy some time with your old best friend.” He bit his lower lip, and Bella remarked on how full it was. Jake was a sexy man, with his high cheekbones, and thick dark hair. He had a perfect complexion, and everything about him exuded strength. 

Laughing, Bella gave him a little whack on the leg. “You make it sound like I’m a Disney princess, trapped against my will.”

He glanced over, one hand lazily gripping the stop of the steering wheel, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you don’t like your chores.”

Bella frowned a little, and put her feet up on the dashboard, it was unsafe, she knew. “I’m responsible for house stuff too-“ she told him, “Paul works, and has to spend so much time with Sam, it’s only fair.”

Jake shrugged, “I was mostly joking anyway.” There was a brief moment of silence between them before Jake asked a different question. “So, are you and Paul thinking of expanding the brood?” His tone was careful, and guarded, and he was careful about how he said it. 

Bella fiddled with a piece of lint on her shirt. “That’s the plan.” She told him with a sigh, and Jake could definitely hear in her town that she wasn’t that excited.   
“You don’t want to?” He asked. It was a werewolf thing to want to have kids, and lots of them. He knew Bella would be a good mother, but they were so young still.   
Bella shrugged, shifting her feet on the dashboard, stretching her toes. “I do, but I feel like it’s so sudden.” She was terrified of leaving behind everything she knew to start her life of parenthood and she didn’t know what to do about it. 

Jake nodded. “Did you talk to Paul about it? Maybe give you guys some more time to get settled?” They hadn’t actually been together that long, it seemed hasty.   
Twisting a strand of hair around her finger she nodded. “He caught me taking plan b. He was really upset.”

Jake stared straight out the front of his truck. He knew how desperate Paul was to get her pregnant. Part of it was tied into his masculinity, he needed to prove that he was a man, and being a man involved having a baby immediately. The thought of Bella’s belly stretching out with Paul’s child made Jake feel sick, and he had to push the thought out of his head. 

“He can’t make you have a baby, Bella.” He told her, seriously. He was worried that Paul wasn’t giving her enough time to acclimatize. 

Bella laughed, but it was a nervous laugh, “I mean, he’s not making me, I want it, I’m just-“ she trailed off, looking out the window, focusing on the buildings they were driving past. “I don’t know. I’m scared.”

Jake reached over, rubbing his hand on her thigh. “I know. I’m here for you, Bella.” Butterflies flitted in her stomach when he touched her leg, and she had to push them down.   
They didn’t say a lot more for a while, arriving in the city and starting to shop before their conversation turned back to happy and carefree subjects. Jake loved every minute he spent with her, helping her pick clothes, and when they went into the lingerie store, he was delighted when the saleslady mistook him for her boyfriend. The day passed quickly, they stopped for lunch, laughing and talking, and when Jake took her home and dropped her off, Bella waved goodbye and headed inside. 

Bella made dinner quickly, and started to put away her new clothes. Paul came home, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
“Hey beautiful,” he told her, nuzzling her hair. Suddenly however, his demeanour changed, and Bella could feel him tense up around her.   
“What’s the matter?” She asked, turning around, pressing her face to his chest, and he quickly let go. 

Bella was confused, and her heart beat quickly in her chest. “Paul?”

His head cocked to the side. “You smell like Jake.” His brow was furrowed and lips were pressed into a thin line. 

Her heart was beating so loudly she could feel it in her ears. She didn’t know what to say. “I asked him to take me shopping today.”

Paul’s nose was still furrowed, thick arms crossed in front of his chest. “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

Bella scowled this time, and raised her chin indignantly. “I didn’t think that I had to run every single thing past you. He’s my friend.”

Paul raised an eyebrow, surprised by her tone. “He’s my pack member. You don’t think people will start talking if you’re out and about with him?” Jealousy was bubbling up through his veins. The smell of Jake radiating off of Bella’s skin was enough to drive him mad. He knew what Jake thought about doing to her, the whole pack did, it was impossible to keep your thoughts to yourself in the pack. 

Bella frowned at him, “I don’t care if people talk, Paul. I love you. He’s my friend. Nothing happened. I just didn’t want to go shopping myself.”   
He leaned in, sniffing the side of her neck in an animalistic way that aroused her, but also scared her. 

“He touched you-“ he told her with a snarl, corner of his lip pulling up. “I can smell him all over you.” It was an exaggeration, Jake had put his arm around her, and touched her thigh in the car, but it was enough to drive Paul wild. 

“We’re friends!” Bella protested, but there was no reasoning with Paul. “You like being fucked by werewolves, huh?” He told her, a darkness in his eyes she’d never seen before.   
“We didn’t have sex!” She told him, her voice raising in pitch. Paul grabbed her upper arm, fingers digging into the skin in a way that was painful. He took a quick step towards Bella, and picked her up easily. She pushed against his chest and protested. “Please, put me down!” 

He ignored her, and carried her into the bedroom like she didn’t weigh anything. A vein throbbed in the front of his forehead, and she could tell he was enraged.   
“Paul!” Bella shoved against his chest, but there was no use. “Please! You’re scaring me!”

He tossed her on the bed, and the wind was knocked out of her. The second it took her to get her breath back, Paul was hooking her ankle into a cuff on the bed post.   
“Paul! Stop it!” She flailed, but he was so strong she couldn’t get away. “Stop it!”

He easily hooked her other ankle to the post, followed by her wrists. He then climbed on top of her, tearing her clothes off of her body. “Does he make you wet?” He asked, his voice barely above a growl. 

A deep blush set into her cheeks. “We’re just friends, Paul. Please, don’t do this.” Bella strained, but with the cuffs, there was nothing she could do. Paul was out of his mind with rage, the only thing he could picture was Jake fucking Bella. Bending her over, and spreading her pussy and -, he brought himself back to reality, and yanked his shirt over his head. 

“If you want to fuck werewolves so bad, why don’t I just call the whole pack in here to run a train on you?” He asked, lips pursed into a thin line, face still flushed from anger.   
Tears pooled in the corners of Bella’s eyes and she shook her head quickly. “Please, Paul. I only love you.” She couldn’t believe how he’d reacted, and her stomach was knotted.   
He quickly undid the front of his pants, pulling out his thick cock, rubbing it a couple times with his big hand. “I think you crave werewolf dick, you can’t help it, can you?” Slowly he rubbed the thick head of his cock between her pussy lips. She couldn’t help it, it felt so good, and she let out a moan. 

“Tell me how much you crave this-“ he snarled, grinding against her pussy, feeling how wet she was against his cock.

Bella refused to say anything, she was scared, and right now, she was angry at him. 

Paul grabbed her face, fingers digging into her cheeks, and forced her to look straight at him. 

“Don’t ignore me, Bella. Tell me how much you need werewolf cock. Tell me how you’re a slut for werewolves.” His fingers pricked into her cheeks, and he wasn’t bothered by her tears. 

She shook her head silently, and Paul shoved his whole length into her pussy without warning. Bella gasped, and Paul slid his thumb into her mouth, fingers still digging into the soft flesh of her cheek, keeping her mouth pried open. 

“I knew it-“ he told her with a moan, setting up a pace that was too fast to be comfortable, but Bella couldn’t help but love the feeling of his cock stretching out her pussy. As mad as she was, the feeling of their imprint was so strong that she still loved him, passionately. 

A tear rolled out of her eye, and Paul took his thumb out of her mouth, grabbing her around the base of her chin. “Tell me, Bella.” He told her, and the look in his eyes was so dominant that Bella couldn’t resist saying it anymore. 

“I’m a slut for werewolves,” she whispered, and he laughed, thrusting into her with a moan. 

“Say it louder-“ he told her, hand wrapping around her throat in a way that was a little too hard to be enjoyable. “Louder, Bella!”

“I’m a slut for werewolves!” Bella cried out, and Paul came with a moan, tightening his grip on her throat so much she coughed. Paul pulled out, enjoying the sight of cum leaking out of her pussy. He left her tied to the bed, and dug around in the side drawer of the bed, pulling out a hitachi wand. 

“This will give you something to think about.” He told her, turning it onto the highest setting, and placing it between her legs. “This is what happens to sluts.” He told her, pressing it against her clit, as Bella’s eyes rolled back into her head. It felt good for the first two orgasms, but after, her legs were shaking, and she couldn’t catch her breath. 

“Paul! Please!” She cried out, trying to move, but the cuffs kept her from being able to move the vibrator from her pussy. 

Paul just chuckled, mirthlessly, “I’ll be back in a couple hours. I’ve got some business to attend to-“ and he headed out of the bedroom, leaving Bella tied up and crying out on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a crazy long chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! Do you think Bella's learned her lesson? Do you want the other wolves to run a train on her? Tell me what you think! I can't help myself I'm sorry, punishment smut is so fun to write <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Jake have a fight, and Paul returns to see if Bella had learned her lesson.

Paul was gone for hours, leaving Bella tied to the bed, vibrator between her legs. At first it wasn’t so bad, but after a little, she’d orgasmed so much she was gasping, and a little after that her legs were shaking so much she’d started begging. After about an hour, Bella was screaming, shouting for Paul to come and turn it off, and a little after that, she was a crying mess. She couldn’t control her orgasms, and as her legs clenched, and her frame shook, Bella wailed hysterically. She’d never been so out of control as right now. Her pussy was so wet she’d soaked through the bed, her thighs slick with moisture, sweat and pussy juice combined. 

By the time Paul came back and finally turned off the vibrator, Bella was inconsolable. Gasping and crying, her pussy pink and swollen from the punishment, her ankles and wrists red rimmed from the cuffs. Paul came to the side of the bed, and leaned over it, pressing rapid kisses to her mouth, and then down her neck and chest. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” He asked her, voice a deep growl. “Are you still craving other wolf cock?” He bit his lower lip, as he looked down on her pale body, covered with perspiration from straining against the vibrator and the orgasms. He grabbed one of her breasts, feeling how soft and supple it was under his hand, thumb flicking over her erect nipple. 

“I’m sorry I was gone so long, I was at a council meeting.” His fingers pinched her nipple, and she flinched a little. “I went to get advice about what to do with you, Bella. With your insatiable need for wolf dick-“. He chuckled mirthlessly, and continued, “They feel your punishment is satisfactory, but that’s only if you stop trying to avoid getting pregnant.” 

Paul pressed a kiss to her lips and continued, “I’m sorry, Bella-“ he told her, his voice soothing, and she felt reassured. “I had to make sure you learned your lesson.” Paul slid his fingers between her legs, and Bella cried out, her clit was so sensitive it was painful. 

He rubbed a gentle circle, and Bella wailed, raised her pussy up to meet his hand, almost uncontrollably. He liked when she was like this, he couldn’t help it. He wanted her dick drunk, and ready to worship his cock, and by the look of rolled back eyes and blank expression, she was. 

“Who’s a good girl?” He asked in that way that made her pussy clench, arousal sweeping through her crotch. As tender as she was right now, she wanted him to fuck her. All those orgasms had been torture with nothing to stretch out her pussy. 

He moved, undoing the front of his pants, and pulling himself out, slowly rubbing himself against her open mouth. Bella licked his cock hungrily, eyes half rolled back, obviously not in her normal state of mind. After all of those orgasms, she couldn’t think straight, but she knew that she wanted Paul’s cock in her mouth. 

Paul slid his cock over her face, letting her lick the underside and suck his balls. He loved when she sucked his balls, it made him feel even more powerful then he usually did.   
“Oh god, yes Bella-“ he moaned, loving the feel of her little tongue flicking over his cock and balls, and she sucked on them, hard. “There’s a good girl-“. 

He let her suck the tip, and it wasn’t long after that he was on top of her, straddling her face, and fucking her throat, thighs on either side of her head. She couldn’t grab his dick with her hands, they were still cuffed, and he fucked her throat until spit trickled down her chin, and tears streamed out the corner of her eyes. 

Paul shoved deep in her throat, barely letting her breath and pulled out when he was about to cum. He wasn’t going to waste good cum in her throat. He slid between her legs easily, she was still soaked from the vibrator, and pumped a couple times, before dumping his load in her cunt. 

He moaned, not even trying to muffle the sound, before he leaned over on top of her. Bella was gasping. She still hadn’t spoken, eyes still lolled to the side. He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, and pulled out, Bella making a disappointed sound. 

“Better take a quick pic to remind you to keep in line-“ he told her with a little laugh, and pulled out his phone, taking a couple pictures of her stretched out on the bed, cum leaking from her pussy, eyes half back, blood shot from crying. 

“I’ll leave you here a little longer, and then we’ll have dinner, okay?” He told her, and stroked her on top of the head. “I love you Bella.” He told her, and pressed another kiss to her lips. He did love her, more than anything else in the world. The feelings he had about her were indescribable, and his heart felt like it was constricting when he thought about her.

He did want to fuck her, ravenously, but it was only because of how much he loved her and wanted to keep her safe. She’d be safe once she had his baby in her belly, the leeches wouldn’t want to touch her again. It was for her own good.   
\-------------------------------------   
After Bella had recovered, Paul made them dinner, and they sat on the couch. “I’m sorry if I scared you earlier.” He told her, and he was serious. He ran a hand through her hair, and she nuzzled into his side. 

“You scared me-“ she told him, pink lips pursed together, head pressed against his ribs. He grabbed the sides of her face, and tilted her head up to look at him. “I’m sorry, Bella. I lost my temper. I never should have grabbed you like that-“ he tipped his head to the side, brow furrowed. “You do understand that the rest of your punishment was necessary.”

Bella looked away, she could still feel her pussy throbbing under her panties. Her clit was going to hurt for days. “I don’t want to stop being friends with Jake-“ she whispered, and Paul heaved a sigh. 

“I get that, Bella. But it’s a sensitive time right now. I don’t trust Jake to handle himself around you, and with the stress of the Cullen’s and Victoria-“ he heaved a sigh, “The pack’s got a lot to focus on. I don’t want it distracting Jake.” 

Bella nodded, and she understood what he meant, but she didn’t want to drop it. 

“Please, Paul-“ she told him, blinking her doe like eyes. “I’m alone so often here, you and Sam are always working on something. I need someone to be friends with.”  
Paul shrugged, and gently pushed her aside on the couch. “You’ll need to make new friends then until this is all over, Bella.” And he refused to talk about it any further. 

\-------------

Jake had been at the council meeting, and it took every ounce of his strength to not lose his mind at Paul. Paul had brought up Bella, telling the council he was concerned about her behavior, she seemed unwilling to breed, which was an incredible shock to the whole council. She was testy, and tried to fight his authority. All of these were severe infractions, and deserved to be punished. 

Paul surprisingly didn’t call Jake out at the meeting, which is what he expected, and his stomach stayed in knots the entire time. He’d been trying desperately to avoid thinking about the night before, the snaps he’d sent Bella, they were incredibly risky. He tried to keep it all from his mind, but he couldn’t help but remember his thoughts in the truck, how he imagined fucking Bella. When Paul described her punishment, tying her to the bed, leaving her to think about what she’d done, Jake felt sick, he knew that most of the reason she was being punished was because of him, but he also couldn’t help but feel horribly turned on at the idea. Everyone in the pack could feel his thoughts, and Paul’s thoughts, and it was definitely causing tension between them all. 

That night, when they were all out, patrolling the boarder, looking for Victoria, there hadn’t been any sightings in a few days, it came to a head. 

Just briefly, while they were all out, Jake’s thoughts drifted, and in his mind, he pictured picking Bella up, and pressing her to a wall, his mouth pressed against hers, tongue sliding between her lips. It was only a five second scene that played out in his head, but it was enough for everyone in the pack to see. 

It was right about that second that Paul thought back to his fight with Bella, and his threat to let the pack run a train on her. Jake easily heard it, the same time Paul could hear what he’d been thinking.

Paul had been pacing off to the left, in a defensive position, while Jake padded in the upper right, keeping an eye out to the front. With a snarl, Paul leapt, catching the back of Jake’s furred shoulder in his snout, teeth digging and holding. Paul was a leaner wolf, but Jacob was thicker, and with a snarl, he rolled Paul off of his back. In seconds, they were a tangled mess of teeth and claws, and the rest of the pack quickly surrounded them. 

Sam got in between them, snarling and growling, and they both phased back to human. Standing in front of each other, gasping for breath, they sized each other up. Jake had a pronounced bite in his shoulder, and Paul had a deep gash across his cheek. 

Sam phased back as well, placing a hand on both of their chests. “Enough. Cut this shit out.” He snapped, his deep voice booming out of his chest. “We’re supposed to be patrolling the boarders, looking for signs of cold ones. Not fighting each other.”

Paul tried to take a swing at Jake, and Sam caught his arm. “Paul, please.”

Veins stood out in the side of his neck as he thrashed, and Quill and Embry held him back. “He wants to fuck Bella, Sam-“ Paul snarled, “I can’t put up with it anymore, I can’t watch him fantasize about fucking the girl that I love, anymore.”

Sam nodded, he understood that the wolf telepathy could be excruciating to deal with. “I know, Paul.”

He turned to Paul, his face like thunder. “You have to let this go. Bella doesn’t belong to you.”

Jake snarled, gnashing his teeth. “She doesn’t belong to anymore. You heard him, he was threatening her with having us all fuck her!”

Paul shrugged, “It was an empty threat, I wasn’t going to do it.” He took a breath, shaking off Quill and Embry. “You’re the only one that would want to go through and do it anyway.”

Sam sighed. He knew that both of them were hurting. But there wasn’t time to work this all out. 

He heaved a sigh. “Alright. I’m going to make two simple rules right here. Number one: Paul-“ he turned to the wiry wolf, “No more mentioning yours and Bella’s issues at council meetings until this is all over. It’s only making the situation worse.” Before Paul could protest, he turned to Jake. “And you. Try and keep your thoughts PG, this is the man’s imprint you’re thinking about.” He sighed angrily, “The two of you are pack mates. You’re closer than brother’s. You need to put this behind you.” Adding, “Sex isn’t that big of an issue, honestly, if you boys were being level headed about it, you might be able to work some mutual agreement out.”

Jake flushed, but Paul raised an eyebrow, mildly interested in where Sam was going. However, he chose not to continue. Paul and Jake both took steps back, and phased back to wolves. Their fight was over for now, but it wasn’t finished. They both had lots of things to say to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Has that ever happened before? Thanks for reading everyone! Honestly though, tell me what you want to see next! Do you want Paul to punish Bella by having other wolves fuck her? Do you think Paul and Jake should agree to share her? Should Paul keep her all to himself? Do you want to see someone else fuck Bella? Tell me what your fantasy is ;) <3


	15. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Bella go to see Charlie and try and convince him to let Bella live with Paul.

The week passed uneventfully. There was still no sign of Victoria, and the Cullen’s hadn’t made contact. If there was no contact by this Friday, something would have to be done. Bella had returned to finish her last semester of school, graduation was quickly approaching, and while march break had been fun, it had ended.   
Charlie was starting to get concerned about the amount of time she was spending away from home. He didn’t mind that she had spent march break at Paul’s house, he wasn’t going to get between young love, especially if it distracted her from Edward, but he wanted her back home now. 

Bella didn’t know what to do about it. She’d talked to Paul, he wanted her to stay at the house. He didn’t like them being apart, and he didn’t like the thought of her being unprotected at Charlie’s. 

They’d been discussing it for hours, and Paul was pacing the kitchen, increasingly agitated. He didn’t have a solution either. “Can you talk to Charlie? Ask him if you can stay certain days here, and certain days there?” 

Bella shrugged a little, oversized green jacket covering most of her slim frame. “I can talk to him, but you know how Charlie is.”

Paul shook his head, muscles bulging in his forearms. “I don’t actually know how he is, we’ve met, what, once?”

Bella’s eyes flicked down to the floor. “Fine. How about you come over to supper tonight? We can all talk?”

 

Paul’s eyes lit up, and he flashed a bright smile, handsome face radiating happiness. “That’s what I’m talking about! Some time with the old man!”

Rolling her eyes, Bella laughed a little, and went to call Charlie about supper.   
\------------------------  
Charlie had been really excited about the dinner plan. He hadn’t really had a chance to meet Paul, and he was a little surprised by how sudden their relationship had taken off. From what heard though, Paul was an upstanding young man. He was a hard worker, but he’d heard that he had a bit of a temper. 

Paul and Bella arrived for dinner, and Bella had put on a nice sweater with her jeans, brushing her hair back and even dabbing on the tiniest bit of eye shadow. It was out of character, but she wanted her dad to know that she was growing up, and Paul was the love of her life. 

Dinner went by quickly, and Charlie and Paul hit it off immediately, talking about hunting and fishing, and other outdoor sporty activities. Paul was very active, and Charlie really liked that. It was the opposite of Edward, and every difference from Edward, he celebrated.

He could see that Paul and Bella were madly in love. Paul sat with his arm around Bella most of the night, and the looks he kept flashing her, a mixture of protectiveness and contentment, ensured Charlie that Paul really did love her. Charlie felt nervous, knowing that his baby was growing up, but he felt like Paul was a much better choice than Edward. They all had fun that night, and when Paul and Bella went to leave, Charlie stopped Bella. 

“Hey champ, do you mind if I have a second with Bella?”

Paul shook his head, “No, of course not, Mr. Swan-“ he stepped outside and closed the front door behind him.   
Bella turned, tilting her head to the side, waiting her dad to speak. 

“When are you coming home?” He asked her, seriously. “I’m worried about you. I don’t want you out there, living with him quite yet, you guys just started dating-“ he chuckled. “You don’t think this is moving too fast?”

Glancing up at her dad, Bella shook her head. “I don’t think it’s going to fast-“. She trailed of a little, she’d never been very confident with her words, and being put on the spot made her freeze up. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” She rubbed the back of one of her hands. “I want to move in with Paul-."

Charlie shook his head, and said immediately, “No. It’s too soon. After this whole Edward thing-“ he shook his head. “You need some time to adjust. It’s too soon to move in with him.”

Bella’s face crumpled. “You can’t do that.” She told him, voice awash with emotion.

Charlie sighed, rubbing a hand over his beard, salt and pepper spreading through his chin. “I can, Bella. You’re still under my care until you graduate. You’ve got three more months, and then you can move out.”

Bella sighed, she knew there was no arguing with him. She’d made the deal to live at his house until she graduated, she knew there wasn’t going to be any arguing with him about it. 

“Three months isn’t that long, Bella.” He told her with a chuckle. “And I’m not banning you from seeing him, you can still go there. But you have to live here.”  
Bella frowned, “Paul’s going to be upset.”

Charlie rubbed his hand on her shoulder. “He’s a good guy, he’ll understand. School comes first.”

Bella brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and nodded. “Can I stay over there tonight? I want to talk to Paul about it, and my bag for school’s still there.”  
Charlie nodded, “That’s fine, but tomorrow-“ he ruffled her hair a little bit, “I want you back after school.”

Bella nodded, and Charlie gave her a hug, holding her tight before he opened the front door and she headed outside. 

“See you later-“ Charlie told both of them, “You better keep her safe, son.” He gave a nod towards Paul, who grinned, “I’ll protect her with my life”.   
Charlie chuckled, “That seems a little much, but okay, I’ll hold you to it.”

\-----------------------------------  
Paul and Bella headed back to Paul’s trailer home. He wasn’t happy with Charlie’s decision, but he also knew that it wasn’t going to be an argument. Bella wasn’t going to be able to change his mind, and three months wasn’t really that long. It felt like it was though. 

“I just want you here all the time-“ he told her with a sigh, “I can’t stand being apart from you.” He loved her so much, he needed her here. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her so tightly he couldn’t breathe. 

“There’s nothing we can do,” she told him, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. “We’ll just wait until graduation.”  
Paul broke the hug and took a step back. “There’s one thing we can do.”

He dropped to his knee in front of Bella, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little box with a beautiful diamond ring inside. “Isabella Swan, would you honour me for the rest of my life and marry me?” 

She stared at him, in shock for a second before she let out a shriek of delight and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I will! I love you, Paul!” He stood up,   
sweeping her off of her feet, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. “Bella Lahote-“ he grinned, “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutless chapter, how rare, but equally exciting!! Thanks for reading, everyone!! I appreciate all of your comments and suggestions it really helps!

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make it into a series! Enjoy! <3


End file.
